Destinos Incompletos
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Dos vidas diferentes, dos seres diferentes, un destino en comun, la guerra es inminente entre los dos bandos y el guerrero ansestral tiene que hacerle frente.
1. La extraña de Ojos verdes

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**La extraña de Ojos Verdes**

* * *

-En verdad piensas que ya es hora? – pregunto un chico pelinegro a la obscuridad

-si no lo busco ya, ellos podrían adelantarse – respondió una voz

-pero para ti es muy peligroso salir de noche, porque no esperas al amanecer? –

-Sai tiene razón, la luz del sol es muy dañina para ellos – opino una chica de largos cabellos rubios

-es mas peligroso para él, pasar una noche más sin saber quién es en verdad – se defendió aquella tibia voz de mujer

-pero… -

-Ino, quiera o no, lo debe hacer, es su destino, ella lo acepto desde hace 6 años –

-Hinata por favor, estamos hablando de exponerse a media noche a toda una tribu de ellos, no tienes idea de lo que… -

-Silencio… - la voz entre las sombras sonó dura y fría, tal parece se había cansado de esa innecesaria discusión – hemos tenido esta misma discusión desde hace 5 noches y no voy a ponerlo a votación, esta noche iré –

-entonces iremos contigo – dijo Sai

-iré yo sola, lo siento cariño – unos cálidos labios se pasaron en la mejilla del chico y al instante desaparecieron

-se fue – informo una de las chicas la poseedora de unos ojos perlados que veía la luna

-vamos a comer – sugirió la otra, los tres salieron de una gran mansión rumbo al bosque, pero aun con la preocupación de que su amiga estuviera bien.

* * *

Había sido una noche loca y la primera después de su promesa de, "No lo vuelvo a hacer", ahí estaba él en la cama con su secretaria, pensar que esa promesa la había hecho hace solo unas cuantas horas en presencia de Naruto su mejor amigo, quien aposto que no pasaría esta noche solo.

-maldito teme – susurro, le había ganado otra apuesta, debía dejar ese hábito de prometer y jurar delante de él

Se preparaba para dormir un poco luego de su pequeña diversión, lo que no se explicaba era el porqué con ella, de tantas que podía poseer, siempre terminaba con ella, era rico, poderoso, joven, guapo, todo lo que una mujer quiere, pero ahí estaba con la misma de siempre, volteo a verla, dormía plácidamente, en ocasiones sentía la necesidad de formar una familia, tal vez algún día lo haría, pero no con la mujer que dormía a su lado, cuando por fin se disponía a dormir, escucho un ruido, parecía cristal rompiéndose, de inmediato se levanto y tomo su bata, salió de la habitación, fue hacia las escaleras y comenzó a descender, a menudo se preguntaba el porqué de una de una casa muy grande para una sola persona, vivía muy bien, ganaba lo suficiente y mas, además tenía la mitad de la herencia de sus padres, la otra mitad era de su hermano, divagando en su mente llego al final de las escaleras y doblo a la izquierda para ir a la cocina de donde había salido ese ruido, con cuidado entro y observo los restos del vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, dirigió su mirada a la ventana y vio restos de la ventana aun colgando, se acerco al marco y hecho un vistazo fuera, no vio nada solo la inmensa obscuridad, se volteo y al instante sintió que no era el único en ese lugar, de debajo de la mesa, su perro salió a saludarlo, se sintió idiota al pensar que se trataba de algo o alguien, pero entonces el perro tal vez rompió el vidrio comenzó a reírse por su pobre hipótesis y se recargo en el fregadero abrió la llave de agua fría, mojo su cabello y rostro, permaneció un tiempo considerable recargado ahí, de pronto sintió como algo pasaba tras él, pensó en su perro, pero aquella sensación le había erizado los cabellos de la nuca, voltea lentamente y frente a él, apareció la figura de alguien sentado, por su silueta pudo adivinar que era mujer, sin embargo, no era su secretaria, vio como acariciaba a su mascota y esta se dejaba querer.

-quien eres? – pregunto con un poco de temor

-la pregunta en cuestión es, quien eres tú? – aquella voz lo hipnotizo, sonaba cálida y la seriedad de las palabras le daban un toque exquisito, salió de su transe y apenas comprendió lo que dijo le contesto

-se quien soy – respondió ofendido – respóndeme, quien eres y que haces aquí? –

-no eres quien tú crees, para saber quién eres, debes saber más de todo –

-mas de todo?, que acaso eres predicadora o algo así?, mas vale que salgas de mi hogar, esto es allanamiento de morada, puedo llamar a la policía y hacerte encerrar, tú fuiste quien rompió mi ventana verdad…te puedo demandar por daño a propiedad ajena –

-anda, llámalos – animo la voz de mujer – de cualquier forma, dudo mucho que logres algo – señalo a la línea telefónica y el cable estaba cortado – no tiene caso, todos están igual – susurro al ver las intensiones que él tenía – Uchiha Sasuke –

-como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto

-No entiendo que siento tan suspicaz y despierto, no fuiste capaz de escucharme antes de que rompiera tu ventana – dijo cambian el rumbo de la conversación

-no entraste por la ventana? –

-claro que no, llevo aquí más de una hora, supongo que te cansaste considerablemente luego de hacer cosas con la mujer que esta allá arriba –

-no es algo que te importe – el rostro del Uchiha se torno rojo y miraba con furia a la mujer

-No es para que te enojes, son necesidades fisiológicas de todos los humanos, es normal que lo hagan – Sasuke noto algo extraño en sus palabras es que acaso no se consideraba humana?

-que eres? – la pregunta salió por sí sola, el solo pudo ver como aquella extraña sonreía

-acabas de hacer la primera pregunta correcta, pero para contestarla, quiero saber si crees en lo fantástico? –

-a qué diablos te refieres? –

-crees en creaturas mágicas, místicas, demoniacas y cosas así –

-esas cosas son bobadas, coas que simple y sencillamente no tienen la razón de ser –

-entonces, simple y sencillamente, no creerás lo que soy –

-eres una especie de monstruo o un vampiro? –

-cerca, muy cerca – le dijo – pero no lo suficiente – dejo al perro en el suelo y observo cómo se puso de pie, comenzó a acercarse a él

-si te digo que creo, me dirás? –

-No – la luz de la luna ilumino el rostro de la mujer, era joven, le calculo unos 20 años, tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y un cabello de un color muy peculiar – hasta que enserio lo creas – sonrió sínicamente cerca de su rostro y volteo hacia las escaleras – la pequeña mujer está despertando –

-Sasuke? – escucho que lo llamaban

-dímelo, por favor – pidió el Uchiha

-por la mañana lo sabrás, sube, no la hagas esperar, por tu ventana no te preocupes, antes de que te des cuenta estará tal y como estaba antes de romperse –

-pero… - escucho pasos cerca de la escalera

-Sasuke amor – la voz se escuchaba mas cerca

-nos veremos después – la chica se dio vuelta y quedo de frente a la ventana – lo prometo –

-por lo menos dime tu nombre –

-Sakura Haruno – susurro ella y desapareció

-Sasukito que pasa? –

-nada Karin, no pasa nada – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras – vuelve a la cama – ordeno y volvió a la cocina, la ventana estaba restaurada, ni rastros de que alguna vez estuvo rota, la visita de esa chica lo había inquietado, quería volver a verla, ella se lo había prometido.

* * *

Corría una brisa agradable a pesar de ser mas de media noche, decidió terminar el recorrido a su hogar caminando, después de todo, no tenía mucha prisa, iba reconstruyendo en su mente la imagen del chico, dio gracias de haber estado en la obscuridad cuando lo vio, si no, el hubiera visto el tono carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas al verlo con la bata medio abierta y goteándole agua, parecía un autentico Adonis, era alto, piel morena y ojos extremadamente negros al igual que su cabello poseía un buen cuerpo y el porte característico de los Uchiha, ahora entendía el porqué los que eran como ella, en su mayoría habían sido hombres y no mujeres, cuando se es hombre es mucho mas sencillo trabajar con otro hombre, pero cuando se es mujer, trabajar con un hombre como los Uchiha, se complicaba en cierto punto, lastima, en esta generación toco que una mujer fuera la intermediaria.

Pudo oler la sangre, sus amigos ya debieron haberse alimentado, le agradaba de buena gana no participar en sus cacerías, llego hasta la puerta principal de la mansión donde vivía y espero que sus amigos llegaran.

* * *

-viste como Ino salto sobre el cervatillo? – decía Hinata muy emocionada

-vamos – decía la rubia ojos azules – no fue la gran cosa –

-Sakura… - susurro el chico que venía con ellas

-aun debe andar con el Uchiha – dijo Ino en son de reproche hacia el chico

-Sakura! – grito entonces Hinata

-volvió – dijo Sai y acelero el paso para llegar donde ella

* * *

-como les fue de caza? – pregunto la peli rosa

-genial! – grito Hinata – la presa de la noche fue cortesía de Ino, debiste ver como lo atrapo –

-enserio?, tan asombroso fue Ino? –

-pues… -

-como te fue a ti? – interrumpió el chico e Ino le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento

-digamos que llegue en la momento – comento echándose los brazos a la nuca – estaba algo ocupado –

-te dije que no fueras –

-lo sé Sai, lo sé, pero por lo menos ahora esta intrigado –

-y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Ino

-verlo cuando salga el sol –

-volverás a salir mas tarde!? – pregunto Sai casi a modo de grito

-ustedes mismos le aconsejaron salir de día – les dijo Hinata un poco enojada – solo déjenla hacer lo correcto –

-gracias Hina-chan – agradeció Sakura – subiré a dormir un poco, ustedes también deberían hacerlo, casi amanece – entro a la casa seguida de cerca por Sai, quien le dio alcance a mitad de las escaleras, le tomo la muñeca y la acorralo en el barandal

-Sakura déjame acompañarte – pidió en un susurro

-lo siento, pero debo hacerlo sola –

-me preocupa demasiado que te veas con ese Uchiha – dijo casi mordiendo el oído de la peli rosa

-no te preocupa, te dan celos –con delicadeza se separo del chico y quedo frente a él – ya te lo dije, dame tiempo para quererte –

-tiempo es lo que no tengo – reprocho él intentando acercarse una vez mas

-hace poco terminaste tu relación con Ino… se que aun no la olvidas y conmigo no lo harás –

-Sakura… por favor –

-No Sai, que descanses – beso la mejilla del joven y subió el resto de las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

-teme no te vez bien – le decía un rubio a Sasuke – pareciera que viste un fantasma –

-creo que eso vi Naruto – le contesto él

-cuéntame tus penas – tomo asiento en una de las sillas del consultorio y se acomodo a forma de psicólogo

-no estoy para tus juegos… esto es serio –

-es que te veo muy preocupado, ya cuéntame que pasa –

-creerás que estoy loco… pero… -_"crees en lo fantástico?"_ recordó las palabras de la chica y vio fijamente a su amigo – crees en lo fantástico? –

-eh?... fantasmas y cosas así? –

-si –

-pues…a veces, en realidad si…hay días que siento que me observan –

-pues…ayer estaba con Karin y… -

-PERDISTE!!!...digo…fuiste débil, yo sabía que ese juramento no duraría… -

-quieres callarte y escucharme!? – grito el pelinegro irritado

-está bien…habla –

-ayer, después de…tu sabes, me quede dormido y de pronto escuche que un vidrio se rompió –

-tal vez fue Kai, ese perro es travieso, muuuy travieso –

-si Naruto – dijo el Uchiha – eso fue lo mismo que pensé, pero no fue Kai, veras, baje y pensé eso mismo, entonces me voltee hacia el fregadero y moje mi rostro, mientras hacía eso sentí escalofríos muy fuertes, me volví hacia el comedor y en frente de mi estaba una mujer… -

-yo te dije que estar tanto tiempo con Karin iba a terminar traumándote – le dijo el rubio

-me vas a dejar hablar? – pregunto irritado el otro

-s-si claro…adelante –

-como te decía, estaba una mujer…pero no era Karin, ella me pregunto lo mismo que yo a ti… y por extraño que parezca, me inspiro mucha confianza, no hablamos mucho porque Karin se despertó, me dijo que no me preocupara por la ventana, que en cuanto se fuera iba a quedar igual, que mejor subiera a ver a Karin, también me dijo que volvería por la mañana… -

-eso sí que es extraño… y te dio su nombre?? –

-si –

-y es? –

-Sakura Haruno – le respondió Sasuke observando un punto inexacto lo que le valió una sonrisa de su amigo

-creo que esa Sakura, ya ha conseguido una reacción en ti y yo que pensé que estabas muerto en vida –

-eh?... –

-en idioma mortal… te enamoraste de ella –

-estás loco Naruto o que te pasa? Enamorarme yo? Y de una extraña?... sinceramente creo que hoy comiste ramen echado a perder –

-estoy hablando enserio – dijo Naruto y echo sus manos a su nuca – cuéntame mas –

* * *

-Sakura a dónde vas? – pregunto Sai a la chica de ojos jade

-a ver a Sasuke – dijo sin mas y se dirigió a la salida

-iré contigo… -

-no sigas insistiendo – respondió ella con voz dura – tú te debes quedar aquí, Ino y Hinata no pueden salir a la luz del día, debes estar aquí para lo que necesiten –

-pero apenas has dormido –

-ese es asunto mío Sai, gracias por ofrecerte, pero esto lo debo hacer sola – abrió la puerta dejando ver el excelente clima que hacia afuera y salió dando un leve portazo, toda la escena la presenciaron dos ojos azules escondidos detrás de una gran puerta de roble que al momento de Sai darse vuelta, desaparecieron.

Camino un poco antes de desplegar sus alas, se elevo por los aires, hubo momentos en los que se sintió un poco mareada, era cierto lo que le dijo Sai, apenas había dormido y se sentía muy débil no había comido nada desde ayer, cuando se despertó noto algo opacos sus ojos, señas que ya necesitaba ese liquido tan preciado por sus amigas y tan despreciado por ella, en fin, llego a un callejón y guardo sus alas, saco un papel con una dirección y comenzó a andar por la ciudad, buscaba una clínica particular, sin darse cuenta se topo con ella.

-Uchiha y Uzumaki…- leyó en el letrero que colgaba del edificio – debe ser aquí – entro tambaleándose y aferrándose del pasamanos, el consultorio de Sasuke quedaba en la planta alta, llego casi a gatas y vio un pequeño escritorio en el que estaba la mujer que la noche anterior se encontraba en la casa del joven Uchiha, camino con dificultad hasta ella, la chica le devolvió la mirada un poco asustada.

-se siente bien? – pregunto

-si me sintiera bien no vendría a ver a un doctor – dijo Sakura siendo un tanto hostil, reacciono rápido antes de que la chica le dijera algo – me pongo un poco insoportable en este estado – agrego y le regalo una sonrisa

-no se preocupe, me han tocado peores – dijo ella no haciendo mucho caso al resiente suceso – a quien tengo que anunciar? –

-dígale al Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, que Haruno Sakura está aquí – dijo y se fue a recargar en una pared, la respiración comenzaba a complicársele, así que recargo su cabeza y comenzó a respirar lentamente

Karin por su parte se levanto casi de inmediato de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, sabía perfectamente que estaba con su amigo Naruto, y que le habían dicho que no molestara, pero la mujer se veía realmente mal, así que tendría que desobedecer.

-Sasuke una mujer esta allá afuera – dijo cuando entro al consultorio

-Karin te dije que no quería que me molestaran, no hay citas en estos momentos – le dijo él

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es que se ve muy mal, me dijo que se llama Haruno Sakura – el rostro de Sasuke se desencajo, y abrió muy grandes los ojos

-tiene ojos verde jade? – pregunto, puesto que era lo único que distinguió bien la noche anterior

-verdes si, jade no sé, se le ven muy opacos –

-hazla pasar – ordeno y espero que Karin saliera para mirar a Naruto

-tu crees?... –

-todo puede suceder – dijo Naruto simplemente, la perilla de la puerta giro lentamente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven alta de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, era ella, la misma que vio en su casa, la misma que le prometió que volvería.

-tu… -

-sí, yo – le dijo ella, vio a Naruto y le sonrio.

* * *

**Todo sea por el amor a escribir xD, se suponía qe yo debería estar haciendo unos planos y bla bla bla, pero pss, la escuela qeee todavía me qeda una semana de vacaciones…la cual se va como agua…pff, no les ha pasado qe los profes les dejan tarea hasta para aventar para arriba??...a mi sii xD pero nada qe no haya hecho haha, pues este es mi nuevo fic, y como había dicho, hasta que tuviera 3 o 4 capitulos lo subiría, aqi esta, estoy trabajando en el 4to asi que no tardare ^^ y va junto con pegado con dos fic's mas asi que, el tiempo que qeda a aprovecharlo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y si todavía les queda, disfrútenlas al máximo porque luego ya no hay xP… tssk…tmb espero y confio en dios que la gente que viva en Mexicali este bien luego del sismo o los sismos que estuvieron ocurriendo entre ayer y hoy por alla, solo nos resta esperar que todo este bien.**

**Graciaaas!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Descubrimiento

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Descubrimiento**

* * *

-yo…tengo algunas consultas Sasuke, te veo luego – Naruto se paró un poco nervioso de su asiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo del consultorio de su amigo

-es extraño – opino Sakura una vez que el rubio estuvo fuera

-es mi amigo – le dijo él – a que debo tú visita?, me imagino que vendrás a consulta, digo, tu rostro se ve muy mal – Sakura sonrió de medio lado y miro irónicamente al Uchiha

-no eres un doctor que me sirva – tomo asiento donde estaba el rubio y miro al Uchiha – tenemos una plática pendiente, espero que después de ayer creas en cosas sobrenaturales –

-después de ayer es difícil no hacerlo – respondió Sasuke

-ya veo, tu secretaria es buena persona, pero a juzgar por tu actitud, no es alguien con quien desearías estar toda la vida – la chica paseaba su vista por todo el lugar, diplomas y mas diplomas, vio una fotografía a lo lejos opacada por cientos de reconocimientos – eres inteligente –

-hmp…esa no es la cuestión o sí? –

-hn…veras, ayer… -

-Sasuke – Karin entro dando un portazo y corrió literalmente hasta donde estaba el pelinegro

-ya te he dicho que soy Dr. Sasuke y que no vez que estoy ocupado? – dijo señalando a Sakura

-lo que pasa es que llego un paciente muy delicado, una intoxicación, es urgente que lo atiendas –

- y Naruto? –

-está ocupado con otros dos, fueron víctimas de un incendio –

-bien…ahora salgo, llévalo a uno de los cuartos ahí lo atenderé, acuéstalo y dale oxigeno –

-si – de la misma forma que entro salió corriendo hacia uno de los corredores

-estas ocupado…será mejor que hablemos más tarde…que te parece a las 7 en tu casa? –

-...eres una acosadora? –

-no, ve antes de que tu paciente se agrave, yo te veré mas tarde – Sakura salió del consultorio dejando libre al joven para poder trabajar, bajo despacio las escaleras y casi mecánicamente llego hasta la planta baja, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, llego al exterior de edificio y cruzo la calle teniendo mucho cuidado de que no viniera carro alguno, al estar del otro lado de la acera, busco un lugar donde sentarse, vio una pequeña banca a la sombra de un árbol, camino lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas y como pudo se sentó, hasta quedarse dormida un rato.

* * *

-si que fue un gran incendio, no Sasuke? –

-si, fue una suerte que esos hombres llegaran pronto –

-quien iba a decir que los bomberos arriesgan tanto su vida… tal vez debería de cambiar de profesión, me imaginas de bombero!? –

-no quiero ni imaginar cómo serias – le contesto el pelinegro de mala gana y camino hacia su consultorio seguido de su amigo

-me vería tan genial en uno de esos trajes – Naruto veía un punto inexacto seguramente imaginando como seria su vida de bombero hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía su amigo – te vas? –

-si, Sakura irá a mi casa dentro de un rato más y la verdad no quiero sorpresas –

-eres rápido… - el rubio volteo a ver a Sasuke con cara de pícaro y comenzó a picarle las costillas

-de que… eres un cerdo NARUTO! – grito Sasuke dándole un coscorrón

-entonces a que va a tu casa? – pregunto sobándose su cabeza y con una mueca de dolor

-no tengo ni la menor idea, ella dijo "te parece a las 7 en tu casa", así que quiero evitar otro vidrio roto, o a mi perro asfixiado o lo que sea, solo quiero estar ahí antes que ella –

-y si te quiere secuestrar? –

-por favor Naruto – el moreno termino de recoger sus cosas y salió del consultorio, nuevamente con su amigo siguiéndolo de cerca con tontas hipótesis

-solo digo que te cerciores que no sea un extraterrestre –

-y tú crees que si le digo "me dejas mirarte desnuda para saber si no eres un extraterrestre" me va a dejar? – pregunto siguiéndole el juego

-tal vez… -

-a veces me cuestiono como es que saliste de la escuela de medicina – tomo un par de papeles y se los dejo a Karin en el escritorio

-te vas? –

-acaso es tan obvio? – ironizo

-solo preguntaba…quieres que… -

-ni se te ocurra pararte por mi casa esta noche… digo…no y punto – fue hacia las escaleras un poco nervioso y ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y el rubio

-el esta… -

-loco –completo Naruto – pero que le vamos a hacer, tendremos que acabar el turno tu y yo solos Karin…te cuento un chiste? –

-_Sasuke como lo aguantas?_- pensó la chica y puso cara de poner atención a Naruto.

* * *

Tenía un sueño tan extraño y real a la vez, sangre por doquier, unas alas negras, sombras acercándose a ella y una silueta muy familiar, miro sus manos, se encontraba en medio de toda esa masacre y un puño se alzaba para descargar su ira sobre ella, espero paciente el golpe, escucho un golpe sordo a su lado y alzo la mirada, la silueta se hacía cada vez más clara, vio como sus labios se movían, pero no decían nada…_que?_... pregunto, pero obtuvo el mismo silencio, la obscuridad se fue llevando todo con ella dejando un panorama sombrío.

-mira nada más que nos encontramos – escuchaba las voces tan lejanas, sentía su cuerpo pesado

-creo que está dormida… que tal si… - sintió como una mano subía por su pantalón y de golpe despertó haciéndose a un lado – no tengas miedo preciosa no te haremos nada que no te guste –

-déjenme sola – dijo en tono sombrío

-una chica difícil – dijo el que parecía el jefe del pequeño grupo de pillos – nosotros te amansaremos –

-a menos que quieran parar ahí enfrente, acérquense más – dijo señalando la clínica

-sujétenla…yo quiero jugar primero – de quien sabe donde un par de grandes brazos tomaron a Sakura por la espalda aun en la banca y le impidieron cualquier movimiento, el otro hombre se monto sobre la banca y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica – te prometo que te gustara –

Por otro lado, Sasuke venia saliendo de la clínica, quien se creía aquella chica para tomar decisiones por él, no comprendía cómo es que la dejo hacer eso.

-Eres una PERRA! – escucho un grito y rápidamente volteo vio un pequeño grupo de hombres y en medio de todos ellos pudo distinguir unos destellos rosas – vas a pagar por esto – un golpe resonó en los tímpanos del pelinegro, era orgulloso, prepotente, egoísta, pero jamás golpearían a una mujer frente a él, dejo su maletín en la puerta de la clínica y corrió hacia la banca

-creo que deberías probar con alguien de tu tamaño – dijo antes de tomar al hombre por el hombro y tirarlo al piso, un gran peso cayó sobre él derribándolo y sintió una patada en un costado

-no deberías meterte donde no te llaman doctorcito – dijo el antes agredido – acabemos con él… -

-vuelve a tocarme idiota y te parto cada uno de tus míseros huesos – Sakura interrumpió el discurso de aquel hombre tirando al suelo al tercero totalmente fuera de combate – y si quieren terminar como él, solo acércate a mi idiota – ínsito al más grande que en cuestión de segundos estaba peleando con la peli rosa

-como demonios… -

-a mí nadie me golpea – dijo Sasuke con su puño incrustado en el abdomen del hombre – ahórrate las molestias… - una serie de golpes más y el moreno dejo al bandido fuera de combate y se fue sobre el grandulón para ayudar a Sakura – a una dama no se le pega inepto – la misma receta aunque no surtió el efecto que esperaba, la gran muralla se abalanzo sobre él pero detuvo su paso a medio camino para caer desplomado

-las piedras de por aquí a veces son de mucha ayuda – dijo Sakura con voz apagada y forzó una sonrisa

-estas bien? – pregunto como todo buen doctor

-solo un poco…mallugada…pero bien – respondió lentamente

-tu aspecto no es muy bueno –

-he estado peor… - sonrió y al momento cayo desmallada

-lo que me faltaba – susurro el ojinegro y cargo a la chica en brazos hasta su auto – casi olvido mi maleta – regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la clínica y de ahí pudo ver como policías se llevaban a los tontos – _menos mal que ya no estábamos ahí_ – pensó – _Sasuke apúrate tienes a una muchacha desmayada en tu coche y ni siquiera la conoces _– se apremio él mismo y regreso rápidamente, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha hacia su casa.

_**-Sakura ayúdame!...Sakura!!! – **_

_**-Ino?...Ino donde estas!? – **_

_**-no por favor no! –**_

_**-Hinata? – entre la obscuridad no podía divisar ni la mas mínima luz ni distinguir amigos o enemigos, escuchaba a sus amigas gritar, pero no podía localizarlas – dime algo!...Hinata! –**_

_**-Sa-ku-ra… - una voz más débil rezaba su nombre como un último suspiro**_

_**-Sai…noo…noo…donde están todos!?... –**_

_**-no te gusta? –**_

_**-quien está ahí? –**_

_**-a que si te gusta… toda esa sangre regada por doquier…a caso no es tentador beber un poco…incluso de tus propios amigos? – una luz se encendió y pudo ver claramente a los tres "acostados" en el suelo en posiciones extrañas, un olor casi a dulce llego a sus fosas nasales, un sabor metálico comenzaba a inundar su boca, sus bajos instintos empezaban a despertar, entonces se dio cuenta que un liquido rojo resbalaba de sus amigos y llegaba hasta sus pies – no quieres?, está fresca, es mejor beberla así – escucho varios sorbos pero no vio nada, y de repente, ahí, observándola estaban muchos ojos rojos todos fijos viéndola a ella**_

_**-quienes son? –**_

_**-tan rápido nos olvidaste pequeña? – la voz se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella – somos tu familia… -**_

_**-mi…familia?...yo no tengo familia… -**_

_**-y que es lo que era yo? – la luz dio de lleno en el extraño, ropas completamente negras, una pesada gabardina era básicamente su traje…**_

-_Sakura… -_

**Las sombras comenzaron a reír y a verla de diferentes formas…**

_ -Sakura…despierta… -_

**Dejo de prestarles atención y se enfoco en el hombre frente a ella, casi llegaba a su rostro cuando…**

-Oye!! – abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, escudriño el lugar con sumo cuidado y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, enseguida sintió una presencia, muy cerca de ella y volteo mecánicamente, ahí, a su izquierda estaba Sasuke un poco asustado por su reacción

-tienes mucha fiebre, creo que eso te produjo pesadillas – le informo

-supongo… - dijo ella a media vos

-eh intentado de todo, pero tu piel sigue muy fría, al principio pensé que habías muerto… -

-me duele mucho la cabeza… -

-debe ser por la inyección que te puse, aunque creo que no surtió efecto… porque tu cabello se opaco? –

-mi cabello?...podrías prestarme un espejo? –

-si claro – Sasuke se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola un momento, el cual aprovecho para pensar como le diría las cosas – aquí tienes – tomo el espejo y se miro, su aspecto era deprimente, era necesario, por más que no quisiera.

-tienes carne? –

-si, tienes hambre? –

-no te imaginas…- susurro

-bueno, la azare y luego… -

-no…no es necesario que la ases, solo dime si tiene sangre – Sakura veía el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo, para ella hacer eso era lo más bajo que podía llegar a hacer en el mundo

-sangre?... –

-si, sangre ese liquido rojo que tienen todos en sus venas! – respondió fuera de control – lo siento… es que…necesito la carne –

-la…la traeré enseguida – el Uchiha salió como alma que lleva el diablo y casi de igual forma volvió, traía en un plato de plástico un pedazo de carne muy roja y fresca, se lo dio a Sakura y se sentó a un lado de la cama – que es lo que vas a hacer con… -

-veas lo que veas, prométeme que no saldrás huyendo ni gritando –

-pero… -

-promételo –

-está bien, lo prometo…no puedo creerlo vienes a mi casa y todavía te das el lujo de exigirme – se quejo Sasuke

-no seas tan llorón – Sakura tomo el pedazo de carne con ambas manos y poco a poco lo fue acercando a su boca, la abrió y 4 de sus dientes comenzaron a hacerse afilados, el pelinegro observaba impresionado, con los colmillos recién formados, la chica mordió la carne, poco a poco le fue quitando el color rojo para volverla opaca, al tiempo que sus cabellos y sus ojos recuperaban su color natural, el chico miraba la escena con algo parecido a la repulsión, tuvo la necesidad de salir, mas por el asco que le provocaba que por el miedo que le inundaba, pero no se fue, se quedo estático en su lugar, poco a poco vio como la pálida piel de la chica tomaba un color más humano y el pedazo de carne se dejaba de ver jugoso – listo – con una de sus mangas se limpio la boca y dejo la carne sobre el plato y miro fijamente a Sasuke

-yo sabía que tus ojos eran verdes –

-me alegra – respondió con una sonrisa – me impresiona que no hayas huido, el 90% de las personas hubieran buscado una estaca o algo parecido –

-entonces eres un vampiro –

-no es del todo cierto…pero tampoco es mentira – Sakura se levanto de la cama y comenzó a revisar todo el cuarto como una niña pequeña

-explícate – exigió el pelinegro

-bueno, mi padre era un vampiro y mi madre una mortal, obviamente ese tipo de unión no es bien vista dentro de un clan, el caso es que, se podría decir que soy mitad de los dos, de ahí el porqué puedo salir a la luz, pero ocurre algo muy curioso, que al ser hija de dos seres diferentes, me convierte en otro muy especial – tomo uno de los libros de un gran estante y prosiguió – y por llamarlo de laguna forma, soy tu compañera –

-mi compañera?, todo me suena muy ilógico, yo creo que tu… -

-si, lo es, pero aun no te he contado lo que fue en tu pasado y en el mío, es verdad, hubo guerras entre países para asegurar el bienestar de los suyos, pero además de esas, hubo otras tantas de las que nadie se entero –

-porque? –

-porque así debía ser, o cómo crees tú que las personas reaccionarían si les dices que vampiros y humanos pelean por preservar el bien y evitar que la humanidad se extinga –

-espera, acabas de decir vampiros y humanos –

-así es –

-entonces todo el mundo tiene que pelear?, porque no le veo lógica a tu explicación – dijo Sasuke rebatiendo las palabras de la chica

-cuando dije humanos, no me refería a todos, solo a algunos, o tal vez a uno – dejo el libro y tomo asiento frente a Sasuke – hubo un clan que hizo un pacto con un vampiro, con el primero que tuvo un hijo con una mortal, ellos pactaron que en el momento en que los vampiros quisieran hacerse con el poder, y exterminar a todo el mundo, ellos los frenarían como fuera posible, el clan del que te hablo, tiene una historia muy grande y de más interesante, que seguramente tú debes conocer –

-yo?, yo que debería saber de algún clan, creo que estás loca –

-supongo que en estos tiempos los llaman familias, de todos modos, el pacto sigue vigente y el descendiente más joven debe hacerse cargo, o eso fue lo que dijo Madara… -

-Madara Uchiha!? –

-el mismo – respondió la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa

-entonces los cuentos que me contaba mi padre eran verdad? –

-depende de lo que te contaba –

-el solía decirnos que hace mucho tiempo, monstruos atacaba a la gente, la mataban y la vaciaban, el decía que solo un Uchiha podría detenerlos con una única arma tan poderosa que su poder era imparable, naturalmente yo pensaba que nos lo contaba solo para que nos portáramos bien y creyéramos que éramos especiales –

-Fugaku Uchiha fue tu padre? –

-así es –

-entonces es cierto, tal vez exagero en unas partes, pero la esencia es la que cuenta, la arma a la que hacía referencia soy yo, mi poder puede ser fácilmente vencido, si no tengo a quien me guie –

-y tu guía…soy yo…supongo? –

-exacto, pero, eres más un guerrero que un guía, tienes que llevar un entrenamiento primero para llegar a tal cosa y además de eso, debo explicarte todo lo que en otros tiempos fue –

-vaya…vampiros…guerreros…son cosas…espera!...entrenamiento? –

-así es, no te voy a llevar a combatir contra los vampiros mayores sin saber nada sobre ellos –

-y no crees que primero yo tengo que dar mi consentimiento o no se…aceptar?, todo esto es muy extraño y yo no sé –

-aceptaras, todos lo hacen, o al menos eso está escrito – se levanto nuevamente y camino ahora hacia la ventana, la abrió de par en par y pretendía subirse al marco

-que crees que haces? –

-me voy, es tarde y mis amigos deben estar preocupados –

-de aquí no sales, seas vampiro, quimera, lo que sea, yo soy el médico aquí, y la inyección que te puse tendrá efectos secundarios, no es recomendable que andes por ahí –

-y? –

-y?...que aquí te quedas hasta que amanezca y no recibo un no –

-me pregunto si tus pacientes no te odian – cerro la ventana y camino de regreso a donde el pelinegro – cuando el primer rayo de sol se divise en el horizonte, me voy –

-de acuerdo – Sasuke se sintió satisfecho de haber ganado otra vez, tomo la carne y salió de la habitación – que duermas bien -

* * *

**Hola hola! ^^ volvi ahora con el segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic =DD me siento muy feliz hehehe, see soy rara, últimamente he estado muy inspirada y cuando muy inspirada es porque se me ha ocurrido cada cosa xD, angeles, payasos, jutsus, en fin mi mente ha estado mucho tiempo en el país de nunca jamás y las escalas al país de las maravillas no ayudan mucho que digamos xP.**

**Gracias! ^^ :**

_**setsuna17**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

**Ya retome mis otros fic's bueeeno…3 de ellos xD, pronto habrá continuación de "Entre el cielo y la tierra" y la "Rosa venenosa", solo espérenlo **

**See ya!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko**** C=**


	3. Llamado de atención

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

* * *

**Llamado de atención.**

* * *

Un sueño un tanto extraño acoso al pelinegro esa noche, vampiros, sangre, y sombras extrañas pasaban de un lado para otro muy rápido, él en medio de todo el embrollo y en el suelo vio una mota de cabellos rosados muy sucios, sintió una punzada en el pecho y trato de correr para alcanzarlos, el camino se le hacía cada vez más difícil por todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino, hasta que dio con ellos y se dio cuenta que la dueña estaba mal herida, trato de alcanzarla pero una enorme sombra se atravesó en su camino y se abalanzo sobre él, en ese mismo momento despertó.

-que locura… - dijo exasperado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y estaba bañando en sudor, volteo a ver su reloj y le marcaba las 5:30, pensó que Sakura ya debió haberse ido, bajo de su cama y tomo su bata, entro al baño a mojarse la cara y salió de su cuarto, camino hacia la habitación que le había dado a la chica, toco dos veces y nadie le respondió así que abrió la puerta, encontró la cama tendida y la habitación vacía – se fue… - susurro con un poco de pesar, cerró la puerta y fue camino a las escaleras, conforme iba bajando percibió un olor a comida, siguió bajando y el olor fue mas grande, supuso que venia de la cocina, entro en ella y encontró a Sakura cocinando

-buenos días – lo recibió la chica

-bu-buenos días…pensé que ya te habías ido –

-aun no sale el primer rayo de luz por el horizonte – respondió con una gran sonrisa y siguió con su labor

-no sabía que cocinaras – Sasuke se paseo por la cocina y se coloco a un lado de la chica para ver que cocinaba – huevos revueltos, café, y pan tostado, te darás un banquete –

-no es para mí, es para ti, supongo que te gustan –

-bueno, sobre todo el café –

-tienes cara de tomarlo amargo –

-Hm…algo así – tomo asiento en una silla y espero, Sakura coloco todo en una bandeja y dejo el desayuno sobre la mesa

-espero que te guste – dirigió su mirada a la ventana y agrego – me tengo que ir –

-que te vaya bien – deseo él y bebió un sorbo de café

-no creas que te libraste de mí, te seguiré vigilando, ahora que sabes una parte de tu vida, es muy posible que ellos quieran hacerte daño –

-ellos quienes? –

-luego te digo – regalo una sonrisa a Sasuke y salió por la puerta trasera, Sasuke dejo su café a un lado y corrió a la ventana para ver irse a la chica, pero no la vio

-es…extraña – volvió a su lugar y tomo el desayuno, sería un largo, largo día

* * *

-Sai deja ya eso, ella va a llegar – le dijo Hinata al muchacho

-no es una niña como para que tú la tengas que estar cuidando – remarco Ino

-yo sé mi cuento, y ustedes dos no tienen nada que decirme, si yo quiero esperar a Sakura es mi problema – les respondió tajante

-es que tu no la estas esperando – rebatió Hinata – tu solo estas celoso y quieres armarle un alboroto –

-Hina-chan, tranquila – dijo Ino – es obvio que él nunca va a entender –

-quieren callarse ya las dos de una vez!? – grito fuera de si

-aquí el único que se va a callar, eres tu Sai – dijo una cuarta voz en el marco de la puerta – que es todo este escándalo? – pregunto Sakura

-ya era hora que llegaras, donde demonios estabas!? –

-nadie me grita Sai, y mucho menos tú, donde haya pasado la noche es mi problema –

-nos tenias muy preocupados – dijo Hinata

-lo siento, pero no había modo de avisarles –

-pero te fuiste todo el día y ni tus luces – seguía Sai

-Hina-chan, Ino, me pueden dejar sola con él – pidió la peli rosa amablemente a las dos chicas, quienes se fueron de inmediato – quiero que algo quede claro aquí Sai, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, pero hasta ahí, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, yo sé lo que hago y mucho menos me tienes que pedir cuentas, porque no te las voy a dar, es mi problema si llego o no –

-todos vivimos en esta casa y todos tenemos que rendirnos cuentas –

-estas equivocado, el que vivamos en esta casa no quiere decir que tenga que hacer eso – respondió – no tienes porque hacerme estas escenitas de hombre celoso, porque no somos nada más que amigos – recalco la chica – y otra cosa más, el dueño de esta casa, está próximo a venir –

-que? –

-lo que oíste, es muy probable que mañana este aquí – Sakura pasó de largo y se paro unos pasos adelante – ya no es necesario que me esperes, yo ya me decidí –

-a que? – pregunto confundido

-cuando te pedí que me esperas, dos días fueron necesarios, y pienso que como amigos todo está mejor, mejor enfócate a saber que rayos es lo que quieres, porque sé que aun piensas en ella y yo como te lo dije una vez, no te voy a ayudar en nada – siguió su camino y subió las escaleras donde se perdió en el pasillo, de igual manera, dos ojos azules presenciaron todo lo sucedido, y un poco tristes se retiraron del lugar, dejando solo a Sai con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Naruto prométeme que no te reirás de mí –

-lo prometo – dijo el rubio con la mano izquierda alzada y la derecha a la altura del corazón

-me creerías si te digo que la chica que vino ayer, que se veía muy demacrada, en mi casa tomo un pedazo de carne y le succiono toda la sangre y sus ojos como su pelo dejaron de verse opacos? –

-oye, te acuerdas que te dije que dejaras de ver esas películas extrañas, no todo lo que los directores nos muestran es verdad Sasuke – le decía su rubio amigo

-te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo el peli negro y se sentó muy angustiado en su silla

- cada día que pasa, intento comprender como es que te encuentras con mujeres locas, creo que tienes mala suerte o algo parecido – Naruto se sentó frente a su amigo y lo miro a los ojos – estás seguro que no te drogas? –

-que NO Naruto NO!!! – grito Sasuke

-tampoco tenias que gritarme… y se quedo en tu casa? –

-si, ya te dije que ayer que salí de la clínica al otro lado de la calle la estaban golpeando y fui y…ya te dije todo lo que paso, la inyección era muy potente, no podía dejar que un paciente mío anduviera en la calle en ese estado –

-sabes que es lo más extraño… -

-hn… -

-que alguien aparezca así de la nada y sepa de ti más de lo que tú mismo podrías saber…es perturbador no crees? – Naruto al fin se había tomado las cosas enserio, puesto que le preocupo que esa mujer visitara a su amigo y además hiciera cosas extrañas

-si tienes razón…llámame loco, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo extraño va a suceder pronto –

-no puedo llamar loco a quien me habla de algo extraño sin antes comprobar que existe o no…de cualquier modo…sabes que siempre te apoyare –

-gracias dobe – Sasuke miro su reloj de mano y ya pasaban de las 10 pm – oye, que tal si vamos a mi casa y seguimos ahí –

-hoee Sasuke, esa es una propuesta indecorosa que estaré encantado de aceptar – respondió sonriendo

-eres imposible – refunfuño el pelinegro y tomo su maletín, ambos pasaron frente a Karin, él con cara de pocos amigos y su amigo diciéndole a la pelirroja que no se preocupara que Sasukito pasaría muy agusto la noche lo que le valió un coscorrón de parte de Sasuke, llegaron a sus respectivos autos y cada quien se fue por su lado pero ambos con un destino fijo.

* * *

-ya movieron la primera pieza – dijo una mujer rubia escondida entre la obscuridad de un cuarto

-lo sé…ahora nosotros tendremos que mover la segunda…esto no se puede quedar así – un hombre de cabellos blancos largos se puso a la par con ella

-espero que no nos estemos precipitando – dijo otro con ojos serpentinos y cabellos negros – mandaremos a los inferiores, no creo que sea problema para ellos…después de todo, debieron haberlo dejado sin protección –

-de acuerdo…ordenare a Kiba que se preparen – la mujer salió del cuarto y dejo a los hombres solos

-Jiraiya… -

-hn? –

-ordena a Kakashi entrenar duro a los demás…la guerra se vendrá sobre nosotros – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el gran ventanal a contemplar la luna

-de acuerdo Orochimaru…así lo hare – el también abandono el cuarto

-espero que esta vez nada se interponga en nuestro camino… -

* * *

-Hina-chan… - llamo Sakura quien estaba sentada a la orilla del ventanal

-dime Sakura –

-lo sentiste tu también? – alzo su mirada hacia la luna y la contemplo con mirada perdida

-si…creo que nosotros también deberíamos salir… -

-busca a Ino y a Sai…no les daremos la ventaja que quieren – Hinata abandono la habitación que estaba solo iluminada por la luna y dejo a la peli rosa sola – aunque sean familia mía…mi destino ya está escrito – se aparto de la ventana y salió del cuarto, debían partir cuanto antes y llegar antes que ellos de ser posible

-Hinata dijo que nos llamabas… para que Sakura? – pregunto Ino

-que es lo que sucede? – dijo ahora Sai

-se están moviendo…tal parece que el juego comienza a partir de ahora – camino hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió de par en par dejando entrar la brisa que esa noche hacia – y no queremos dejarlos ganar… - lentamente camino hacia afuera de la casa, su cabello lentamente comenzó a cambiar de color hasta hacerse completamente blanco, sus ojos perdieron todo su color verde para dar paso a un brillo magenta en ellos y de su espalda crecieron unas alas parecidas a las de un ángel pero en color negras – vámonos – dijo antes de dar un salto y elevarse por los aires, Hinata e Ino le siguieron, solo que sus alas eran diferentes, eran las de un murciélago en versión gigante, Ino tomo a Sai por las axilas y se alzaron en vuelo junto a Sakura, no les quedaba mucho tiempo y tenían que llegar rápido ya que el camino a recorrer no era nada corto.

* * *

-bueno Sasuke…y ahora que sugieres? – pregunto Naruto un tanto ebrio

-no lo sé…ya terminamos todas las botellas de Sake que hay en esta casa y tu aun sigues en pie…no lo logro entender – respondió el pelinegro contrariado

-e-es que soy indestructible… hip… -

-si…lo que digas, Naruto, yo creo que nos vamos a dormir, van a dar las 3 de la mañana –

-no seas aguafiestas temee…además no terminaste de contarme tus…hip…dudas…así que no nos iremos hasta que lo hagas – tomo asiento en el suelo frente a su amigo para obligarlo a hablar con él

-está bien…tu crees que ella sea un vampiro? –

-pues…hip…todo en esta vida puede…hip…suceder, pero a decir verdad…hip…si ella fuera vampiro, te hubiese…hip…mordido en vez de pedirte un trozo de carne…no crees? –

-eso fue lo mismo que pensé después de que se fue… por más que trato de hallarle lógica a todo lo que me explico no puedo – echo sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos – a decir verdad…no sé si creerle… - en ese mismo momento en la parte superior de la casa escucharon un fuerte estruendo y acto seguido las luces se apagaron

-que fue eso!!? – pregunto Naruto asustado y al parecer repuesto de su estado alcohólico

- no lo sé…será mejor que vayamos a ver – Sasuke se levanto y fue camino a las escaleras, y su amigo mas por miedo que ganas lo siguió

-Sa-Sasuke…no creo que sea buena idea – susurro temeroso que las sombras los escucharan

-tu calla y sígueme – ambos llegaron al nacimiento de las escaleras y una fuerte brisa les alboroto el cabello, siguieron de largo por el amplio corredor hasta llegar a un ancho pasillo enmarcado por un gran ventanal el cual yacía roto

-quizás tus vecinos lanzaron un balón y lo rompieron – dijo Naruto tratando se sonar firme

-bueno Naruto, tu teoría seria acertada a no ser por el hecho que yo no tengo vecinos en los próximos 5 metros a cada lado de la casa –

-aah…Sa-Sasuke…a-algo se mueve… por allá – tartamudeo el rubio señalando a las espaldas de su amigo, él se volvió lentamente hasta quedar en la misma posición que Naruto y pudo ver como una sonrisa blanca resplandecía en la obscuridad

-así que este es el valiente salvador – dijo una mujer

-parece más un perro asustado – añadió el de la sonrisa

-que les parece si en vez de contemplarlo hacemos nuestro trabajo? – sugirió otro chocando un puño contra la pared

-como sea siempre y cuando me pueda comer al rubio –

-Chouuji tu solo piensas en comer? –

-no Tenten…algunas veces pienso en la tv –

-no perdamos más tiempo –

-de acuerdo Shikamaru, será como tu quieras – una sombra alta salió de entre las sombras e iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna se distinguía el color naranja de su cabello, de igual forma una mujer con dos coletas salió atrás de él, al otro lado del corredor salieron tres figuras más, un joven con cabello café, colmillos y humor de perro, junto a él uno mas rechoncho y al frente de ellos uno más con una coleta y una cara de aburrimiento

-para esto tuvimos que venir nosotros 5? – se quejo el que tenia colmillos de perro

-calma Kiba…seguramente querían que nos distrajéramos…aunque posiblemente no sirvan ni para eso – dijo Tenten

-yo opino que los hagamos trizas de una vez – sugirió Juugo

-bien…hagan lo que quieran – Shikamaru se hizo a un lado y sus 4 compañeros se abalanzaron sobre los dos chicos

-Sasuke… creo que hasta aquí llegamos…adiós a mis sueños de ser bombero – lloriqueo Naruto

-quieres callarte y dejarme pensar – Sasuke buscaba por doquier algo que le pudiese ayudar, al no encontrar nada opto por un florero el cual estrello en la cabeza del grandulón pero no le causo ningún efecto

-bobadas como esas no me detienen – dijo sonriendo y se alzo listo para atacar

-siempre creí que mandarían a tontos la primera vez… pero jamás imagine que serian tan estúpidos – escupió Sakura parada en el marco del vitral destrozado – cuanto tiempo Juugo… - susurro antes de literalmente volar y de un jalón mandar a volar al antes mencionado, hizo lo mismo con los tres restantes y se coloco frente a Naruto y a Sasuke

-hola Sakura…-saludo sínicamente Shikamaru – tenia tanto sin saber de ti –

-lo mismo digo, solo que aquella vez su trabajo era más decente…que era lo que hacían…ah si, nada – Sakura veía fijamente a Shikamaru y hablaba los mas sínicamente que podía – ahora que son?...perros? –

-di lo que quieras, pero si te fijas, somos nosotros quienes tenemos la ventaja – dijo ahora Juugo

-tan seguro estas? – un ventarrón obligo a los atacantes retroceder y por la ventana entro Ino quien tiro literalmente a algo parecido a un perro gigante al suelo, seguida de cerca por Hinata, ambas se pusieron a los lados de Sakura – veamos que dice tu suerte – el gran perro camino hasta posarse bajo la luz de la luna donde dejo ver que en realidad era un gran lobo gris

-ataquen – ordeno Shikamaru y siguió apartado de todo el bullicio

-Sai…Juugo es todo tuyo – dijo febrilmente Sakura – Ino, Hinata, ya saben que hacer – los aludidos se pusieron en posición de ataque, a las dos mujeres les crecieron grandes colmillos iguales a los de sus contrincantes – ustedes dos, levántense del suelo – ordeno a Sasuke y Naruto quienes se pusieron de pie de inmediato, para el Uchiha era increíble ver tanto los ojos de Sakura como su cabello de otro color, además de traer alas en su espalda, por otro lado, Naruto estaba embobado con una de las vampiras, la dueña de los ojos perla

-no los vas a sacar de aquí, Sakurita – Shikamaru se interpuso en el camino de los chicos y mostro sus dientes – por lo menos no vivos – Sakura hizo a un lado a los únicos dos mortales que ahí había y se fue sobre Shikamaru, igual que él, ella mostro dos colmillos afilados aparte de una hermosa espada con una hoja verde muy particular, pelearon durante un largo rato, en donde por momentos los contrarios se acercaban parcialmente a Sasuke y su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo Sakura y sus amigos los alejaban

-Shikamaru! – llamo Sakura frente a un vitral – te das cuenta que hora es? –

-porque debería interesarme la hora – Sai, Ino y Hinata fueron donde Sakura y llevaban consigo al Uchiha y al Uzumaki, mientras que del otro lado, junto a Shikamaru se formaron sus secuaces

-deberías recordar el toque de queda – susurro Sakura e hizo un pequeño corte en el vitral del que se desprendió un pequeño orificio de vidrio por donde se coló un rayo de luz – el amanecer está por llegar – dicho esto rompió totalmente el vitral y dejo entrar poca luz

-será mejor que nos vayamos… en otra ocasión nos veremos Sakura, y no tendrán tanta suerte – sus enemigos se fueron por el primer vitral que rompieron dejándolos solos

-nosotros también debemos irnos – dijo con mucho cansancio – no tardara en salir el sol totalmente y será complicado llegar a casa –

-Sakura… - llamo Hinata

-que sucede? –

-ellos… - Sakura le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke y Naruto y les sonrió –

-Ino carga a Sai de vuelta, Hinata, toma al rubio y adelántense –

-hai! – vio como sus amigos se alejaban y luego se dio vuelta hacia Sasuke

-esta fue la primera y te aseguro que no la última batalla que presenciaras, en un futuro, serás tu quien pelee junto a nosotros, solo si aceptas –

-hay mas como ellos? – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

-muchos más, y la próxima vez no vendrán solo por ti y tu amigo, si no por todos los inocentes que puedan llevarse en su camino – miro al horizonte y diviso el alba, camino hacia el vitral del pasillo y se quedo un momento en el marco, luego desplego sus alas y espero – y bien? –

-a dónde iremos? –

-a tu casa – susurro Sakura y se devolvió por el pelinegro, por un momento a Sasuke la chica le pareció un ángel negro y triste, de no ser porque el sabía que era – acompáñame – Sakura tendió su mano al chico y le regalo una sonrisa, Sasuke tomo su mano y extrañamente también le sonrió, no estaba preparado para lo que venía, pero ella lo prepararía para lo que fuera.

* * *

**Aunque probablemente es un poco tarde, yo subo el fic ^^, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, debo admitir que este fic fue sacado de lo mas profundo de mi ser y algunos personajes tienen las reacciones que yo comúnmente tengo, hehe, como Sakura, asi que, puedo decir que este fic fue inspirado verdaderamente en un poco de mi vida.**

**Gracias :**

_**setsuna17**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

**Sonya-chan**

**Pues, qe mas les puedo decir, los próximos capítulos vendrán con mucha información acerca de la extrañesa de Sakura y la misión de Sasuke, mañana me voy a Mexicali por un día, asi qe tal vez esta semana no haya continuación en el fic, por el hecho qe tendre tareas atrazadas U_U como odio esooo xD pero ni hablar si qiero entrar a la Uni hay qe hacer sacrificios, y hablando de fic's y continuaciones, últimamente me han estado viniendo ideas a la cabeza sobre Naruto y D. Gray-man, see estoy loca xD, pero me estoy inspirando para hacer un fic con esas series, mmm…bueno crossover, qe les parece?, después de todo, son ustedes los que leen ^^.**

**Sayonara, espero qe nos leamos esta semana ^^**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	4. Lo que en verdad somos

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Lo que en verdad somos (parte 1)**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

Llegaron hasta la mansión y encontraron a Naruto solo en la puerta de entrada sentado en el escalón, Sakura dejo a Sasuke con él y entro en la casona, fue directo a la cocina y abrió el congelador, de donde saco una pequeña hielera, había 3 de las 5 bolsitas con un liquido rojo que debían estar ahí, supuso que Hinata e Ino tomaron dos bolsas, considerando que ya era de mañana no saldrían a cazar, sonrió y tomo una de las bolsas, entro en uno de los baños, no quería que el moreno o su amigo entraran y la vieran devorando una bolsa de sangre.

Mientras afuera, ni Naruto ni Sasuke decían algo, estaban muy conmocionados como para opinar sobre su situación actual, así estuvieron durante unos minutos más hasta que un chico blanco de cabello negro se poso frente a ellos con mala cara, el rubio no entendía el por qué los miraba de esa manera y tampoco quería preguntarle, si no se equivocaba él era el hombre lobo de la noche anterior y no quería tener problemas con él, por otro lado el morocho le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo.

-así que tu eres la razón de la preocupación de Sakura? – pregunto sin tacto alguno refiriéndose al pelinegro

-disculpa? –

-que tu eres el por qué Sakura estuvo saliendo constantemente y desvelándose –

-no se – le respondió y volteo el rostro

-no veo razón para que ella se desviva por ti, eres nada –

-es su problema –

-tendrá que trabajar mucho contigo, eres un completo gallina – Sasuke volteo a ver rápidamente a Sai a los ojos y Naruto se comenzó a preocupar, su amigo podía aguantar tantas cosas como le quisieran decir, pero jamás permitiría que le llamaran gallina, el rubio se paro y trato de detener a su amigo pero ya era tarde, ambos morenos estaban rodando en el pasto del jardín repartiéndose golpes por igual, Ino y Hinata, que escucharon el alboroto solo podían ver desde el portal de la puerta y gritarle a Sai que se detuviera, Sakura salió molesta del baño y dejo una bolsa vacía en la cocina, salió al patio y se paro frente a los dos.

-me hacen el favor de separase? – Sai soltó de inmediato a Sasuke y se levanto del suelo

-el se me hecho encima – dijo tratándose de quitar la culpa

-eso es mentira! – grito Naruto – bueno…tal vez si fue Sasuke, pero él lo estuvo provocando –

-cállate pelos de elote! – insulto Sai al chico

-no te metas con Naruto – brinco Sasuke

-ahora resulta que no son hombres!?... bonitos especímenes trajiste Sakura –

-porque no vas a… -

-cállense de una vez – exigió Sakura con una voz fría y sin alzar la voz – si no son hombres, es su problema – dijo a Sai – y de una vez te digo Uchiha, controla a tu amigo porque esta casa será muy de tu familia, pero yo no tolero los gritos chillones como los de él – dijo al morocho

-y quien te dijo que nos vamos a quedar? – pregunto Naruto notoriamente ofendido

-tú viste lo que paso hace unas horas y aunque no seas una amenaza para ellos, el solo hecho de saber que existen te hace un peligro – Sakura camino hacia el Uzumaki conservando su temple y prosiguió – no tengo problema en dejarte de lado y a tu suerte, pero te aseguro que sin nosotros no sobrevivirás -

-pe-pero…Sasuke no se quedara aquí – dijo Naruto sonriente, sonrisa que se le borro con la de Sakura y como último recurso volteo hacia su amigo

-lo siento Naruto, pero yo tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que está pasando, y hasta entonces, nos quedaremos aquí – sentencio Sasuke y se sacudió la ropa

-bien – la peli rosa sonrió triunfante a Naruto y se volvió hacia Sai – te espero en el salón – y después volvió a ver a los recién llegados – y ustedes dos, que Ino y Hinata los lleven a la sala, los veré ahí dentro de poco – dejo a los tres hombres en el patio y entro de vuelta a la casa pasando en medio de sus dos amigas

-idiotas – Sai lanzo una mirada despectiva a los dos muchachos y entro a la casa directo a encontrarse con Sakura, mientras afuera, Sasuke y Naruto se estaban mirando uno a otro hasta que una de las chicas les hablo

-será mejor que entren – dijo Ino – Hinata y yo los llevaremos a la sala –

-si, mientras más rápido mejor – dijo ahora Hinata – además, así podemos aprovechar el tiempo –

-síganos – ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en la casa

-y ahora? – pregunto Naruto, Sasuke alzo sus hombros y coloco sus brazos tras su espalda y entro en la casa seguido por su amigo, su vida normal parecía tan irreal en esos momentos, que lo único que podían hacer era lo que ellos decían

-te comportas como un grandísimo idiota! – grito Sakura lanzando un golpe a Sai el cual lo esquivo – pareces un niño chiquito – lanzo una patada directo al rostro el cual le dio de lleno y lo llevo a estrellarse con un librero

-que es lo que te pasa!? – grito

-estaba estresada – respondió serena y volteo su rostro – y tu no ayudas en nada, sabes perfectamente que la profecía debe cumplirse y sin él no es posible –

-yo no quiero que esa profecía se cumpla! –

-porque? –

-por que tienes que morir, por eso no quiero, Hinata, Ino y tu se han convertido en mi familia y no soportaría perder a una de las tres – Sai se acerco poco a poco a Sakura hasta posar una mano sobre su hombro, ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mano del chico y la hizo a un lado

-todos en algún momento tenemos que partir – susurro Sakura – unos antes que otros y los guardianes vamos primero que el guerrero, así ha sido y no dejara de serlo –

-pero, puedes cambiarlo…no? –

-no, deberías callarte Sai, de tu boca salen muchas cosas que no deberían, como esa declaración de amor que me hiciste, sabes que no fui la única que lo escucho? –

-he? –

-conversaciones como esta han sido espiadas por unos ojos azules…no es así Ino? – tronó los dedos y gran puerta de roble se abrió dejando al descubierto a la chica de cabello rubio

-I-Ino?...qué demonios… -

-Ino-chan… espero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que te lo diga…deja de espiarme por favor, no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme con tu ex-novio, novio o lo que sea, no tienes porque desconfiar de mi, además es de mala educación hacerlo…creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente haciendo sonar sus zapatos a cada paso que daba

-Sa-Sakura…yo… -

-no me hace gracia… - susurro al estar a un lado de Ino – arréglense, yo no tengo humor para aguantar niñadas, Sai, comportarte con ellos, llegara el momento en que lo golpees pero para ayudarlo… y cuando regrese quiero el salón limpio y ese librero arreglado – siguió su camino hacia las escaleras y dejo a los dos solos, bajo despacio observando desde ahí a Sasuke y Naruto quienes conversaban con Hinata, bueno, solo Naruto

-Hina-chan – llamo al estar al pie de las escaleras – puedes preparar la cena por favor? – pidió Sakura con una gran sonrisa – deben tener mucha hambre, igual que yo – dijo haciendo referencia a los chicos

-por su puesto, hare tu favorito Sakura-chan – la chica de ojos perlados se levanto de un salto del sofá y se fue literalmente corriendo hacia la cocina dejando a los tres solos

-es muy linda – dijo ella de pronto – pero tiene su carácter, al igual que todos en esta casa –

-quisiera que me explicaras eso de que esta casa es de mi familia – pidió Sasuke hostilmente

-ya veo, realmente eres frio, Uchiha Sasuke, frio, hostil, egocéntrico y un poco de todo…menos un patán, si fueras eso sería el remate y el derrumbe de todo mi esfuerzo – dijo haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios del pelinegro

-parece que todos se dan cuenta rápido – se lamento Naruto y compuso una sonrisa nerviosa

-tú – Sakura apunto a Naruto y poso su dedo sobre la nariz del chico – aun no te conozco…dime tu nombre –

-Uzumaki Naruto, mejor amigo del teme y compañero en la clínica – respondió el todavía más nervioso

-mmm…ya veo, su ¿amigo? – al ver el gesto positivo del rubio prosiguió – son totalmente opuestos, hasta en el color del cabello, sin duda el mejor de los contrastes – opino

-no me importa lo que pienses – dijo Sasuke de pronto – solo quiero que me expliques –

-no seas impaciente Uchiha…te lo diré en la cena, Hina-chan es rápida cuando de cocinar se trata, además, que objetivo tiene el que te diga las cosas con el estomago vacio – se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a ellos y los miraba tranquilamente sonriendo cada tanto.

-que es lo que te causa tanta gracia? –

-nada Uchiha, nada – sentencio ella y se cruzo de brazos, así pasaron unos minutos más hasta que apareció Hinata en el umbral de la puerta llamándolos a comer, los tres entraron en el comedor y se sentaron un poco separados unos de otros, comieron en silencio, Hinata los dejo solos para que hablaran, Sakura hizo sus platos a un lado y apoyo su codo sobre la mesa – son peculiarmente raros –

-he? – Naruto iba por su sexto plato de comida y se detuvo al escuchar el comentario que ella hizo sobre ellos

-Uchiha es desconfiado pero curioso y tú eres miedoso pero precavido, no podría haber fallos entre ustedes dos… sabes esta casa ha pertenecido a los Uchiha desde el primero que existió –

-Madara – dijo Sasuke interesándose por la plática

-exacto, como te dije una vez, Madara hizo un pacto con el primer vampiro que tuvo hijos con un mortal, ellos no permitirían que una parte o la otra tuviera más peso, siempre debían estar en equilibro, los vampiros han cambiado, pero los Uchiha han prevalecido, los escritos antiguos dicen que alrededor de cada inicio de siglo, una batalla se desata, esta vez ellos quieren adelantarse y de algún modo evitar que las escrituras se cumplan y creen que podrán lograrlo cambiando el inicio de la guerra –

-dices que es deber de un Uchiha hacerle frente a los vampiros? – ella asintió – pero no entiendo, dime mas –

-yo no debí haber nacido en este tiempo, pero debido a los planes de ellos todo se acelero, tu eres el sucesor de una línea de guerreros de sangre, en otras palabras eres el salvador de la humanidad, sin embargo, ellos sabían que debes tener una debilidad, en este caso, tu guardián, pero todo se les estropeo –

-de que manera? –

-naci yo, pero ellos aun veían una luz de esperanza, en la familia Uchiha, solo había un hijo mayor, y según ellos y los escritos, el guerrero no debía ser mayor al guardián, y según tengo entendido, Itachi Uchiha es mayor que yo por alrededor de 3 años o más – al ver el gesto afirmativo de Sasuke, prosiguió – así que el guerrero no podría ser el, eso fue lo que pensaron cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, pero después de tanto espiar a tu familia, descubrieron que tu madre estaba esperando otro hijo, ósea, tú, entonces decidieron que lo mejor era desaparecer a uno de los dos y quien estaba a su alcance en esos momentos era yo, así que esperaron a que naciera y después mataron a mi madre, hicieron prisionero a mi padre y a mí me hicieron creer por largo tiempo que era igual que ellos, me mandaron a vivir con mis supuestos tíos, debía aprender a ser un vampiro como ellos, pero algo me decía que no era como ellos – Sakura se levanto y recorrió la mesa hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto – además que no soporto beber la sangre – agrego y volteo a ver al Uchiha quien la miraba raro – esa vez no cuenta – dijo recordando cuando bebió la sangre de la carne

-entonces, si no bebes la sangre por hambre, porque lo haces? – pregunto Sasuke

-tranquilo, iremos despacio, te parece? – volvió a tomar asiento frente a los dos y cerró los ojos un momento – tu historia y la mía, comenzó un día como cualquiera… -

Flash Back---

_-Sakura despierta! – en el marco de una ventana estaba recargada una niña de no más de 7 años de cabello rosado, momentos antes de aquel grito la niña estaba dormida ahora solo tenía una cara con una mezcla de sueño y molestia – si te quedas dormida cerca de la ventana los rayos del atardecer te darán de lleno – _

_-Hitomi-sama, no creo que me pase nada malo, las flores crecen con el sol, a mí que me puede pasar? – pregunto inocentemente a la mujer_

_-de todo – rebatió ella – ahora, vuelve aquí y concéntrate en tu lectura – Hitomi Nagasaki, era una mujer con rasgos finos que denotaban amabilidad, aunque ella fuera todo lo contrario de eso, alta, cabello negro y ojos miel, Hitomi era la tía y tutora de Sakura después de la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre_

_-nee, el viejo llegara por la noche, cierto? –_

_-no le digas así Sakura, el es tu tío, pero dudo que Matt vuelva hoy – le respondió observando la caída de la tarde – tu sigue leyendo, yo voy a salir y cuando vuelva quiero verte dormida – _

_-si Hitomi lo que digas, oye, pero no comas humanos – le recordó la pequeña_

_-bha…que no coma humanos, no me los como solo los seco – la mujer salió dando un portazo seco _

_-es tan susceptible – susurro Sakura y prosiguió con su lectura, pasaron alrededor de dos horas, la noche había caído por completo y la niña estaba aburrida – no creo que este libro de historia sea más aburrido que husmear en el sótano – dejo el libro a un lado y salió de la obscura habitación, no había nadie en la casa, así que prendió la luz del corredor, llego a la cocina donde jalo la nevera para dejar libre una trampilla – mmm…tiene candado… donde guardaba mi tía la llave…aah si…en el sitio más tonto para esconder llaves – jalo una silla y se subió en ella para tomar la lata de galletas, de donde saco un puño de llaves, escogió una chiquita de dejo la lata donde estaba, quito el candado y bajo con cuidado – esto no es la gran cosa – decía mientras bajaba las pequeñas escaleras – no sé porque tanto afán por prohibirme este lugar – llego hasta un pequeño corredor parecido a un calabozo, el lugar estaba apenas iluminado por antorchar a las orillas – esto es tan primitivo – susurro, siguió andando hasta que llego a un punto donde el corredor se hacía más grande y a los lados se podían ver rejas que la hacían de puertas, Sakura imagino que se trataba de algún calabozo que usaban antes de que llegara ella ahí, siguió hasta topar con una puerta alta de madera bastante vieja, escucho un murmullo dentro y se acerco mas, vio la chapa y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, así que entro, el cuarto era frio y obscuro a más no poder, así que antes de seguir adelante, regreso al pasillo por una antorcha, cuando venía de vuelta sintió una ráfaga de aire que la hizo estremecerse y una vez dentro del cuarto sintió otra presencia aparte de la suya, ilumino el lugar y ahogo un grito, en una de las esquinas estaba un bulto del cual salían dos pares de cadenas, se acerco despacio, conforme se acercaba el bulto comenzaba a tomar forma humana _

_-quien está ahí? – la voz sonaba ronca y apenas era audible para la niña – eres la maldita de Hitomi?...o es que ha mandado a alguien más a torturarme? –_

_-Hitomi?... – Sakura vio como poco a poco se erguía después de escuchar su voz_

_-tu no eres esa zorra…dime tu nombre – el hombre se iba acercando poco a poco y ella del miedo retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared, entonces vio que él se había detenido y bajo su mirada a las cadenas, estas habían alcanzado su límite – dime tu nombre – repetía_

_-m-me llamo Sakura… -_

_-Sa…kura… tienes el cabello rosa? – su pregunta fue algo tonta y repentina…es que no le veía el cabello?, tal vez la obscuridad no lo dejaba ver_

_-si… -_

_-tus ojos son verdes? – _

_-si… - el miedo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y la voz de él se suavizaba a cada palabra que emitía _

_-pensé que jamás te escucharía – susurro el hombre y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas – supongo que eres idéntica a tu madre – su madre?, es que el la conoció…_

_-m-mamá…quien eres tu? – pregunto desconfiada_

_-entiendo que te sea extraño, no conociste a tu madre en persona, pero yo si, créeme que cuando digo que era la más hermosa mujer que jamás conocí, te digo la verdad – la niña pudo ver una débil sonrisa e impulsada por su curiosidad camino hacia el desconocido con la antorcha por delante, la puso a la altura de su rostro y lanzo un grito, donde debían estar los ojos, solo había una masa extraña, el hombre estaba demasiado demacrado, desnutrido y la sangre en sus ropas estaba fresca_

_-siento que te haya asustado…no era mi intención –_

_-d-dime tu nombre! – exigió la pequeña_

_-enserio quieres saberlo?... de que te serviría? –_

_-n-no lo sé… pero mis tíos m-me deben una explicación muy grande –_

_-tíos?... esos desgraciados se hacen llamar tus tíos?! – grito encolerizado – han ido demasiado lejos… -_

_-cállate! – le grito ella – ellos me han cuidado…son molestos…pero me cuidan, mi madre murió cuando naci y el mal nacido de mi padre me abandono, nadie sabe donde esta…NADIE! Y ellos me cuidaron y tu vienes y los llamas desgraciados… no voy a permitir que lo hagas! – lagrimas inundaros los ojos jade de Sakura y la ira crecía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo_

_-tu padre no te abandono porque lo haya querido… - dijo con pesar – tu madre no murió como tu crees… y ellos no te cuidan porque quieran…se lo ordenaron y nada mas… -_

_-tu que puedes saber de eso –_

_-querías saber mi nombre? – vio como la niña asentía con la cabeza y sonrió sarcásticamente – primeramente, tu madre no murió…la asesinaron, tu padre no huyo y yo me llamo Kyohei Haruno…el mal nacido que te dejo – el cuarto dejo de ser iluminado, la antorcha cayó al suelo y lagrimas traicioneras caían de la mejilla de la peli rosa – tu vida hasta ahora ha sido una mentira…déjame mostrarte la realidad… -_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aam…atribuyo mi tardanza a mi falta de sentido común, inspiración e inconvenientes…en realidad yo tngo la culpa xD, no lo pude terminar la semana pasada, no me acuerdo porque, el viernes estaba pensando en otras cosas y tampoco lo termine, y ayer, lo termine pero mis padres me mandaron a dormir y pss no lo subi xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre muchas gracias :**

_**setsuna17**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**Sonya-chan**_

_**brenda_sasusaku_rockstars**_

**solo espero que esta semana no me ocurra lo mismo que la pasada y a fin de semana encuentren un nuevo capitulo del fic, si no es asi, la escuela tiene la culpa xD, que fácil es echarle la culpa a 3eros vda?, sin mas que decir por el momento mas qe hasta luego se despide de uds…**

**Shasad Naoko.**

**PD: creo que habrá 3 partes sobre la realidad de los personajes, qiizas el ultimo ya no tenga que ver con recuerdos, pero, algo tendrán en común.**** Y si esta un poco enredoso, disculpen, prometo que no tadara en aclararse todo.**


	5. Lo que en verdad somos 2

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Lo que en verdad somos (parte 2)**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

– _**tu vida hasta ahora ha sido una mentira…déjame mostrarte la realidad… -**_

_-mentira?...si tu eres mi padre…que haces aquí?...eres como nosotros, eres uno más… -_

_-tu no eres como ellos…no te confundas…tú eres especial – susurro Kyohei – eres muy diferente a ellos… creo que vienen de regreso… sube a la planta alta, tercer cuarto a la derecha, tal vez tenga llave, cuando entres…ve directo al espejo, ahí veras la primera diferencia…tu tienes reflejo…golpea el espejo hasta romperlo y ya verás después…si te interesa más…sabes dónde encontrarme…ahora vete… - Sakura sin saber que mas hacer opto por irse corriendo del calabozo, salió por la trampilla lo mas rápido que pudo y volvió a poner todo como estaba, apago la luz del corredor y corrió a donde estaba estudiando_

_-Sakura! –_

_-si?... –_

_-te dije que te quería dormida – su tía venia entrando con la ropa manchada con sangre y rasgada por doquier_

_-aah…ya voy – la pequeña salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, algo en ese hombre le decía que era de fiar, que confiara en él… era en verdad su padre?... estuvo así por un par de minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, se le había enseñado a razonar como adulto, si lo que él le decía era del todo cierto, en esa habitación encontraría respuestas a todas las incógnitas que hace tiempo se habían formado en su cabeza, espero paciente escuchar las pisadas de su" tía" al subir, si tenía suerte, su "tío" no estaría en casa esa noche, cuando estuvo segura que podía salir, bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo la lata donde estaban las llaves y se la llevo escaleras arriba, probo una tras otra y ninguna daba resultado, sabía que ahí tenían las llaves de todo candado que hubiera en la casa, le quedaban dos llaves, y sabia que una era la de la trampilla, tomo la llave poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ella, la introdujo en la cerradura y lentamente la giro, sintió como todo el mecanismo se movía liberando el seguro, abrió y entro sigilosamente, cuando estuvo dentro cerro con llave, era extraño que estuviera haciendo lo que él le dijo, no le hacía caso a sus "tíos", y ahora venia él y ella lo obedecía._

_-aun no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – se dijo a sí misma, se dirigió al espejo con paso lento y pausado, en realidad era extraño que solo ese cuarto tuviera espejo, "bien, aquel hombre 1…yo 0" pensó Sakura, cerro sus ojos y se planto frente al espejo, ahora se daría cuenta, los fue abriendo lentamente, se quedo estoica unos segundos mientras asimilaba, era vampiro, correcto, los vampiros no tiene reflejo, correcto… entonces…¿ porque ella lo tenía?, a punto estuvo de romper el espejo cuando escucho unos gritos sonar por todo el corredor, su cuerpo se tenso, era la voz del viejo, había vuelto, si la encontraban ahí de seguro le iría mal, se pego lo mas que pudo a la puerta para escuchar lo que estaba pasando._

_-que te pasa Matt? – _

_-debemos salir…ay problemas…donde está Sakura? – escucho que los pasos del hombre se alejaban en dirección a su habitación y sintió como le faltaba el aire_

_-está dormida, déjala… y dime que es lo que pasa – los pasos cesaron, en cambio sintió como una pesada atmosfera se formaba alrededor _

_-ay una emergencia, el niño no murió como creíamos, tiene mucha suerte – mustio él – debemos ir a terminar con el trabajo –_

_-entiendo… está bien que la dejemos sola? – _

_-no le pasara nada, no se atreverá a salir al sol, no después de todo lo que le hemos dicho – dijo con sorna y se alejo corriendo del lugar, al igual que lo hizo la mujer, la pequeña peli rosa sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que le decía que confiara en el hombre del calabozo, estuvo así por varios minutos más hasta que se decidió ir por el espejo, al igual que al principio dudaba, no por que tuviera miedo, tal vez sí, pero solamente a lo que podía encontrar tras el espejo, confiando en su fuerza golpeo el espejo con el puño cerrado, solo lo astillo y se lastimo la mano, estuvo maldiciendo unos segundos cuando se percato que tenía sangre, volteo a ver el espejo, se asombro al ver que absorbía la sangre y reparaba su daño, consternada busco algo con que golpearlo, tomo una silla y la aventó contra el espejo, por un momento pensó que lo había roto, pero después vio que sucedió lo mismo que con la sangre, se rindió, era una batalla perdida, frente al espejo, solo podía pensar en cómo haría para romperlo._

_-déjame ver… - susurro sin pensar que le hiciese caso, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el espejo se hizo trizas, solamente lo noto cuando escucho el ruido del vidrio chocar contra el suelo, sin perder tiempo saco uno de los libros que ahí había, era un álbum de fotos, decidió dejarlo de lado y seguir buscando, encontró desde libros de historia, hasta libros de magia, al fondo del extraño compartimiento encontró una carta dentro de un sobre amarillento, debía tener bastante tiempo ahí guardado, lo tomo con cuidado y comenzó a leer, a cada frase que leía derramaba una lagrima, era una despedida, una que al parecer nunca llego, Kyohei la escribió para despedirse de su madre, dejo la carta de lado y encontró un diario, donde narraba lo cruel que eran los vampiros con ella y de cómo su embarazo iba viento en popa, del temor que le infundaban y lo que le pudieran hacer, pero de lo que más hablaba era de la nueva vida en su vientre, la pequeña Sakura aun no podía creerlo, ellos le habían mentido, y todo para qué?, decidió que ese no era un buen lugar para leer, aprovechando que los rayos del sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventada, y suponiendo que sus tíos no volverían hasta la noche, salió confiada de la habitación cargando todos los libros que pudo._

_Paso días enteros leyendo desde el inicio del día hasta que finalizara, sin ninguna otra cosa en mente que saber la verdad, había descubierto un pacto entre humanos y vampiros para mantener la armonía…_

_-los Uchiha… - Sakura había leído ya varios libros, solo le quedaban el álbum de fotos y un libro con el lomo negro, se encontraba en el calabozo con su padre, la verdad le había costado llamarlo así en un principio, después se hizo a la idea de que él estaba ahí, no había muerto, él le explicaba lo que los libros no podían hacer, bajaba en las noches cuando sus tíos estaban fuera, o en la mañana cuando ellos no volvían de caza._

_-esa es la familia que se atrevió a hacer el pacto – explico Kyohei – con su sangre lo sellaron y aun está vigente –_

_-hace unas noches los escuche hablar sobre terminar un trabajo y un niño –_

_-planean matar a los últimos miembros de esa familia, si no hay herederos, no podrá seguir el pacto y ellos podrán hacer lo que les plazca, por eso estás tú, es una gran responsabilidad, pero tú lo puedes hacer, solo un Uchiha podrá empuñar la espada de la Runa para poder vencer… -_

_-es muy necesario entonces – entendió la niña – quieres que veamos las fotos? –_

_-me gustaría – su padre le sonrió, era una sonrisa muy cálida y llena de compresión, Sakura estaba entendiendo las cosas muy bien, pero sabía que muy dentro de ella se sentía mal_

_-quien es? – tenía el álbum sobre su regazo y señalaba una foto de una mujer embarazada, Kyohei supuso que ella ya sabía de quien se trataba, sonrió ante el deseo de que ella lo escuchara salir de su boca_

_-es tu madre, una de las pocas que le pude tomar, se ve realmente hermosa –_

_-si… y quien es este? – ahora señalaba una foto donde estaban solo 3 personas, el vampiro sintió como le hervía la sangre al recordarlo, por su culpa estaba ahí encerrado, su esposa había muerto y su hija estuvo a punto de ser igual que ellos_

_-Orochimaru… - su voz lo delato, todo el odio que sentía se vio reflejado en esa sola palabra… _

_-el fue…cierto? –_

_-si…pero no hay más que hacer… -_

_-sabes, hace unos días trajeron a una joven, no la mataron y se convirtió en vampiro, es mi amiga…pero está muy triste, su familia sufre porque la quieren tener con ellos…pero no pueden –_

_-tu debes detener eso hija mía, solo tu y el elegido pueden… -_

_-lo sé…crees que pueda hacerlo? – _

_-por su puesto, confió en ti, cuando salgas de aquí, prepárate y luego busca a un Uchiha, se que aún quedan… -_

_-tendré que pensar muy bien cómo hacerlo…solo podre hacerlo de noche…el sol me lastimara y entonces… - vio como su padre negaba suavemente _

_-tu no eres un vampiro completo hija, eres mitad y mitad, ahora entiendes porque te dije que tu vida estaba llena de mentiras?...tu puedes salir al sol sin tener ningún problema, a ellos les asusta lo que puedas llegar a hacer… -_

_-entonces…ven conmigo…escapemos… - vio como volvía a negar_

_-lee el libro que te queda, te dirá mas acerca del guerrero y tú, cuando lo hayas hecho, cava un hoyo en el patio y escóndelos ahí…después vienes y te diré que mas hacer…ahora sube –_

_-pero… -_

_-hazlo…después te diré mis razones – la chica asintió y salió disparada fuera del lugar, era una tarde agradable, ciertamente le era tentador no encerrarse en su habitación, pero debía hacerlo si quería salir de esa mansión para siempre, como ya era su costumbre cerro con llave y se sentó sobre su cama, el libro era exageradamente grande y pesado, si no fuera porque tiene una gran fuerza no hubiera podido con él, observo absorta la pasta negra, parecía muy antiguo, y así era, cuando dio vuelta para ver la primera pagina, noto que el papel estaba amarillo y lleno de signos extraños que no conocía, de alguna manera comenzó a descifrarlos recitando su contenido en voz alta – __**" La vida en la obscura e incomprendida tierra, era de una manera muy diferente a como se vive ahora, hombres y bestias convivían en un entorno lleno de paz, sin irregularidades a su alrededor, pero en las profundidades de la obscuridad se encontraba un grupo aislado de todo lo demás, veían con envidia la felicidad de los humanos, ¿Por qué siendo ellos físicamente iguales no podían ser felices?, ¿Por qué el sol les pasaba factura cuando intentaban retarlo y salir a la luz?, ¿Por qué tenían sed cuando tomaban litros y litros de agua?, así fue como un día, salieron de noche, no hacían caso a la razón, su instinto les decía que hacer, atacaron al primer humano que se puso frente a ellos, lo sintieron bien, saciaron su sed, entonces proclamaron al Sol como su eterno enemigo y a los humanos como su alimento más preciado…" - **__era la historia de ellos, tal vez solo una parte, pero la que ella necesitaba no estaba ahí, siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta que eran memorias de alguien, así llego donde todo tomaba sentido – __**"Cuando la fe y la esperanza de algo mejor estaban casi extintas, un clan entre muchos hizo frente a las creaturas de la noche, en ese mismo momento una quedo prendado por una joven hermosa, desafiando toda ley existente se unió a sus "enemigos", todos los vampiros lo marcaron y desterraron, sin pensar que ahí había iniciado su fin, la unión de un humano y un vampiro fue "bendecida", la sangre del fruto del amor era especial y la sangre del clan se volvió mortal, fue entonces que Krory, el descendiente más antiguo de los vampiros hizo el pacto con Madara Uchiha, ambos juraron mantener la paz entre los dos bandos sin importar que llegara a suceder, un descendiente directo del Clan Uchiha y el fruto del amor entre vampiro y humano, serian la pareja destinada a mantener el delicado equilibrio entre ambas razas y todo el planeta entero, siendo la sangre del Uchiha peligrosamente mortal para las creaturas de la noche, la cual si llegase a entrar en contacto con su sangre morirían, la sangre del fruto sería usada para anular los poderes de los vampiros haciéndolos vulnerables, a esta pareja se unieron los licántropos, quienes no querían una guerra innecesaria donde inocentes debían morir, los 7 señores vampiros los nombraron enemigos y así comenzó la primera guerra, la cual culmino con la muerte de 4 de los 7 , con la fuerte alianza como vencedores…" – **__Sakura se quedo pensando unos momentos, si no estaba equivocada, su madre no era vampiro, sus notas lo demostraban, su padre era vampiro, pero cayo prendado por un ser diferente a él, ahí era donde la profecía, los escritos, todo tomaba sentido, ella era el fruto de aquel amor, debía encontrar al Uchiha y así evitar que todo se saliera de control, siguió leyendo el libro, se dio cuenta que cambiaba el tipo de letra, y la narración era cada vez mas propia, comprendió que eran memorias de la pareja de guerreros, sintió un gran malestar, si todo eso pasaba cada mil años, como era posible que estuviera sucediendo ahora, más dudas comenzaron a caer sobre ella, recordó lo que Kyohei le dijo, "esconde los libros", metió todos los libros en una sabana y la amarro, bajo a la cocina donde encontró una pala, dudo salir al sol, aunque los libros dijeran que no era una de ellos del todo, jamás había salido al sol, con temor dio el primer paso con los ojos cerrados a los rayos del sol, una sensación reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo, una oleada cálida fue de sus pies a su cabeza, dio un salto al exterior donde fue bañada por los rayos del sol, se recostó sobre el pasto, era imposible que ellos lo odiaran, era tan cálido y lleno de vida, entonces recordó su misión, camino una distancia considerable, cavo un hoyo hondo donde metió la sabana con libros, los contemplo un momento, ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente su papá?, seguramente no era algo bueno o algo que ella quisiera hacer, sin pensarlo más tapo el hoyo y volvió a la casa, la tarde estaba cayendo, de seguro ellos no tardarían en llegar, se apresuro a visitar a su padre, haciendo gala de su rapidez llego en menos tiempo de lo esperado._

_-creo que ya hiciste todo lo que tenias que hacer…¿no Sakura? –_

_-si, los libros están bajo tierra…ahora sé lo que paso, pero si la guerra se desata cada mil años…¿Por qué ahora?... –_

_-ellos planeaban una revuelta, los 3 viejos que quedaron no están conformes con su situación, y planearon acabar con la raza humana, lo demás solo paso… - susurro tiñendo sus mejillas de un leve tono carmesí_

_-lo entiendo – respondió la niña sonriendo – ahora me puedes decir que mas tengo que hacer? –_

_-como se llama tu amiga? –_

_-Hinata Hyuuga… ay algo de malo en eso? –_

_-no, al contrario, tiene todo de bueno, ahora sé porque no la mataron… su padre posee información valiosa acerca del paradero de los Uchiha… -_

_-quiere decir que ellos no son los únicos aliados? –_

_-no quiero decir eso exactamente, pero a alguien debía decirle algo si estaba encerrado aquí – bromeo_

_-entiendo…supongo que debo encontrarlo…con Hinata con nosotros no nos costara, será… - cayo de inmediato al ver negar a su padre_

_-Sakurita, esto es algo que tu debes hacer sola… yo no puedo salir de aquí, no te serviría de nada, moriría al instante en el campo de batalla, por eso…debes prometerme que saldrás de aquí y terminaras este suplicio… -_

_-lo prometo… - dijo ella sin pensar en otra cosa más que en el sufrimiento de su padre_

_-debes acabar con Matt y Hitomi, si no lo haces te seguirán… y después quema esta casa… - los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par, las palabras no salían de su boca y un fuerte temblor se apodero de ella – lo prometiste… - le recordó Kyohei – y debes hacerlo… - la mandíbula de la niña se tenso, su rostro fue adornado por lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su padre, lo encontró, ahora debía perderlo para que…¿para el bien de todos?, pensar eso le pareció una estupidez, sacrificar una vida… la de su padre_

_-n-no… no puedo hacerlo… no quiero perderte otra vez… - _

_-yo tampoco… pero es lo que debes hacer… Sakura, eres fuerte, eres mi hija… tu puedes… -_

_-SAKURA! – _

_-creo que se hiso de noche más pronto de lo que pensamos… - susurro Kyohei – sal rápido, aun deben está afuera… no te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo… - con pesar la niña se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, le era difícil pensar tener que hacer eso, no quería dejarlo ahí… no quería quemar la casa con el dentro, cuando llego arriba puso todo en orden y salió al jardín donde sus tíos se encontraban escondidos a la sombra de un árbol, la noche estaba a punto de caer, eran exagerados al no querer exponerse ni al mas mínimo rayo de luz, vio como la miraban y recordó que no debía exponerse al "sol", fingió susto y volvió corriendo al pórtico de la casa_

_-donde estabas! – grito Hitomi_

_-estaba leyendo…tu me dijiste que lo hiciera –_

_-como sea, quiero que prepares una pomada… -_

_-pomada?...para qué? –_

_-para Matt, esta grave y… yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…entra a hacerlo y súbelo a mi habitación! – la niña obedeció de inmediato, dejo la pomada donde le dijeron y se encerró en su habitación, estaba decidido, al día siguiente lo haría, no les perdonaría el haber asesinado a su madre y haber condenado a su padre a un sufrimiento eterno, la vida como la conocía cambiaria drásticamente, así el sueño la venció, se durmió recargada en su puerta._

_El medio día llego, Sakura apenas comenzaba a despertar, el hambre se hizo presente en ella y salió rumbo a la cocina, por la ventana observaba como el sol brillaba a todo lo que da, deseo estar ahí pero aun no le era posible, comió rápido y se apresuro a visitar a su papá, después de eso y más lo vería otra vez._

_-Sakura… - susurro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban – no queda mucho tiempo mi pequeña… debes hacerlo… -_

_-está bien…. – abrazo a su padre y deposito unas lagrimas en su pecho antes de salir, se encontraba de nuevo en la cocina, en el suelo para ser exactos, pensando que podría hacer, debía acabar con ellos, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ideas iban, ideas venían, pero ninguna le parecía adecuada, escucho un quejido seguido de un jadeo, ellos tenían hambre… no habían comido y por su desesperación harían cualquier cosa… fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea más ingeniosa y sádica que en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido, tomo un cuchillo, pensó dos veces antes de hacer semejante barbaridad y opto por qué era lo mejor, fue escaleras arriba y frente a la habitación de sus "tíos" se corto la mano dejando caer el liquido vital de los vampiros, escucho como gritaban y corrió escaleras abajo seguida por dos vampiros hambrientos, tropezó casi llegando a la puerta, Hitomi se lanzo sobre ella intentando morderla pero gracias a la fuerza de Sakura no pudo hacerlo, se la quito de encima y corrió fuera de la casa, en la puerta, estaban los dos parados observándola no se movían sabían que morirían, pero la niña quería eso, así que sin tener otra salida corto su otra mano, junto las dos y lleno el pasto de sangre, Hitomi y Matt no pudieron mas y se lanzaron a lamer, el sol abrazador de medio día les dio de lleno y acabo con su existencia reduciéndolos a cenizas, pero ahí no acababa el asunto, aun debía deshacerse de la casa entro en la casa de nuevo, busco en el armario un galón de gasolina que Matt siempre guardaba, lo rego por las escaleras, y la cocina, con gran pesar encendió un fosforo, lo lanzo al suelo, al mismo tiempo una lagrima recorría su rostro y un grito sonó dentro de su cabeza por largo tiempo._

_-Sakura!... te quiero! – gritaron desde el calabozo debajo de la cocina, fue un grito ahogado pero aun así lleno de un gran sentimiento…_

Fin Flash Back…

-espera! – grito Naruto impresionado – estás intentando decir que tú asesinaste a tres personas el mismo día! –

-solo a 2 y no fueron personas – rebatió la chica – mi padre me pidió hacerlo y como ya te lo dije, yo solo hice lo que él quería –

-Nagasaki… - susurro Sasuke

-disculpa? –

-ellos llevaban el apellido Nagasaki… cierto? –

-así es… - afirmo ella

-fue un caso particularmente extraño – mencionó el pelinegro – dos personas completamente quemadas a metros de donde su casa se incendio, una niña llorando en el tronco de un árbol y la casa reducía a cenizas, la pequeña fue extrañamente la única sobreviviente –

-todo el mundo lo vio, pero nadie conoció lo que en realidad sucedió ahí dentro –

-después de eso desapareciste y luego? –

-calma Naruto, calma, busque a Hinata y la lleve con su familia, Hiashi me ayudo mucho para poder encontrar a los Uchiha –

-gracias a él diste conmigo… - afirmo Sasuke

-técnicamente no… Itachi tuvo mucho más que ver que él… pero el punto aquí es, aceptaras el gran reto? –

-supongo que soy el salvador de la humanidad… -

-tampoco te des tanta importancia, no es para tanto… y entonces? –

-no tengo otra opción más que aceptar, no pretendo deshonrar a mi familia –

-bien, guerrero de la runa (¡) es tiempo de ayudarte para que seas el destructor que se supone debes ser-

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**(i)… el Guerrero de la Runa lo saque de un libro de hace poco que lei, este libro hace alusión a una espada que terminaría con el sufrimiento de Escocia o al contrario los hundiría mas en la inmundicia, mas adelante una pequeña reseña acerca de esto.**

**Jeje…hola, espero que después de este cap queden las cosas más claras, si no, pues sigan leyendo, lo que se viene será mejor, una muerte en proceso, aun dudo si será quien tengo en mente u otro personaje, si muere quien tengo pensado, pues todo se tornara mas interesante para nuestra pareja ^^ pues, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad…**

**Gracias:**

_**setsuna17**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**Sonya-chan**_

_**brenda_sasusaku_rockstars**_

**amm… espero publicar el prox capi en una semana, ya tengo la mitad del capi, quiero terminarlo pronto y pues empezar ya con toda la acción y el drama, porque si algo sobrara al final será drama jeje, nos leemos en la próxima**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	6. Primer Golpe

**Hola holaa!, aqi con nuevo capitulo, me tarde mucho, lo se y lo lamento, el cierre de semestre fue intenso, pero ya!, por fin termine la prepa!, me da felicidad, pero también tristeza, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me la vivi prácticamente en la escuela estas dos semanas, tuve un concurso en el qe qedamos en 3er lugar, y unas cuantas tareas a entregar.**

**Dejando de lado la escuela, el cap estuvo listo aier, pero con las friegas qe me pegue en la escuela se me hizo casi imposible actualizar, me qede dormida xD, pero aqi esta… necesito reviews! Me siento triste y vaciaaa**

**Z: qe chantajista eres… ¬¬'**

**No es chantaje…es la verdad, veo qe visitan el fic pero no djan revieews, dejen por favor, necesito saber como va, si les esta gustando, q les gustaría qe hubiera, qe no les gusta, dudas, comentarios y de mas, la verdad, sus Review's alegran a esta tristee joveen sin sentido común.**

**Y pss bueeno, ya dejare el rollo y vamos a lo qe nos interesa**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Primer golpe, sentimiento incomprendido**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-lo consiguió… - siseo peligrosamente un hombre de larga cabellera en la obscuridad de un cuarto

-Orochimaru-sama?... hay algo que quiere que hagamos? – pregunto Kabuto

-quiero que vayan al despacho del doctor y le dejen en claro que no estamos jugando… -

-entendido –

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto salieron al sol de medio día, detrás de ellos iba Sai con cara de pocos amigos, después de que la chica lo golpeo y obligo a limpiar el desastre que ella propicio, lo obligaba a ayudar al tonto que trajo a la casa, su mirada estaba fija en el Uchiha, no estaba escuálido, pero se notaba que le hacía falta practica, era algo torpe con sus movimientos, también tendría que ablandar su orgullo, si no, de nada serviría en el campo de batalla para aceptar la ayuda de otros, por otro lado, el rubio parecía muy tonto, no tenía mucho cuerpo, igual o más torpe que su amigo, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, el no tenia orgullo y le facilitaría las cosas.

-ahora si me explicaras porque bebes sangre si no es para vivir? – pregunto Sasuke hostilmente

-la bebo cuando realmente es necesario, al ser mitad vampiro, una parte de mi se debilita considerablemente luego de usarla, debo rehabilitarla bebiendo lo que la hace fuerte… en otras palabras, solo cuando estoy demasiado débil me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo – respondió ella de la misma manera – ah esto es tuyo – saco un par de llaves de su bolsa y se la aventó a Sasuke

-porque tienes llaves de mi casa? – reprocho él

-recuerdas que no entre por la ventana?, la puerta principal es mucho mejor, siempre me ha gustado entrar por la puerta grande – sonrió ampliamente para después darle la espalda

-de donde las sacaste? –

-Itachi es mucho más accesible que tú, por mucho… - susurro Sakura

-y porque estamos aquí afuera? – pregunto Naruto

-ah eso, Sai por favor – pidió ella

-bien... – contesto de mala gana – yo voy a entrenarlos, su torpeza es notable, y eso es lo que yo voy a cambiar –

-espera a quien le llamas torpe! – se quejo Sasuke

-no veo a nadie más por aquí – agrego Sai incitándole a pelear

-el estudio puede remodelarse cuantas veces quieras Sai – advirtió Sakura con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

-ya entendí… - dijo con pesar – los vi hace un rato y son algo lentos, para pelear con un vampiro se necesita ser ágil, rápido y astuto, por eso yo les voy a ayudar…. Aunque no quiera – susurro

-y como nos vas a ayudar? – pregunto un Naruto curioso y ansioso por comenzar una aventura

-todo a su tiempo chico rubio, todo a su tiempo – Sakura al estar segura que no se matarían entro a la casa junto con las otras chicas

-es seguro dejarlos juntos? – pregunto Hinata

-claro que si… por ahora tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo Sakura viendo fijamente a Ino – estaré en mi habitación – agrego y se fue

-cual crees que sea ese asunto? –

-no lo sé Hina, amm… iré a leer un buen libro – se excuso Ino y se fue de la cocina

-libro?... Ino no lee ni una receta y va a leer un libro?... aquí hay algo extraño… pero para que investigo, mejor vigilo a estos tres –

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-hablaron? –

-a decir verdad… no –

-… a que se debe que me espiaras cada vez que hablaba sola con Sai? –

Sakura e Ino se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, había una ligera atmosfera de tensión en el ambiente, la peli rosa sentada cruzada de brazos veía fijamente a su amiga, quería una explicación, una buena explicación.

-p-pues… es por… por lo que tú misma dijiste hace unos momentos – confeso

-yo no quiero a Sai – dijo tajante Sakura

-eso no fue lo que escuche el otro día! –

-el me pidió una oportunidad, tu y el habían terminado, simplemente quise darme unos momentos para ser "feliz" – finalizo haciendo comillas con los dedos – pero no pude hacer mucho para enamorarme de él, simplemente lo quiero, hasta ahí, y contigo espiando era más difícil – se levanto y camino a la puerta – tu lo quieres demasiado, pero aun no entiendo porque terminaron –

-yo lo termine… - susurro Ino

-porque? –

-siempre lo vi muy cerca de ti… siempre se preocupa por ti, te cuida y no te deja sola, y yo tuve celos de todo eso! – Ino perdió el control y estrello a Sakura contra la puerta, tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros y sus uñas se comenzaron a enterrar en la piel de la otra – tu siempre tienes toda la atención, y no te basto con Sai, ahora traes dos más, deja a uno Sakura, solo a uno! –

-esto no se trata de atención, esto no se trata de mi, esto es sobre todos nosotros – agacho su mirada y siguió hablando – acaso crees que me importa Sai?, tus tontos celos te alejaron de él Ino, no fui yo, sabes porque me quiere tanto?... porque yo lo salve de la muerte – levanto su mirada, sus ojos ya no eran verdes y su cabello paso al blanco, igual que Ino, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y aplico presión – él cree que me debe algo y piensa que estando cerca de mi o haciéndome feliz lo pagara – saco fuerzas y tiro a Ino al suelo sin dejar de hablarle - pero no se da cuenta que ya lo ha hecho, con solo querer vivir me pago lo que hice por él, ahora tu deberías hacer algo por los dos, él aun te quiere, trato de olvidarte "enamorándose" de mi, pero le fue imposible, si aun lo amas, tienes que hacer algo con tus estúpidos celos, si aun crees que podemos vivir juntos, contrólalos, pero si no eres capaz, sabes muy bien que la noche tiene más de 6 horas que bien te sirven para llegar a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí, no te estoy echando, solo te advierto que aunque seamos amigas no permitiré que alguien salga lastimado – volvió su persona a la normalidad y camino de vuelta a la puerta – no quiero que te lastimes – agrego para después salir y dejar a la rubia llorando sola.

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-Sakura paso algo? – pregunto Hinata muy preocupada al pie de la escalera

-mmm… no, porque la pregunta? –

-es que escuche un golpe muy fuerte, creí que peleaban –

-Ino y yo pelear?... no me imagino eso – dijo Sakura con una fingida sonrisa – ¿como van? –

-Sai tiene problemas con Naruto, no se coordina muy bien en sus movimientos, pero tiene muchas ganas de aprender, por otro lado Sasuke es muy bueno, solo hay un pequeño problema – ambas chicas caminaron a la cocina para poder salir al jardín, en el camino Hinata trataba de explicarle el pequeño problema a Sakura pero sin mucho éxito – digamos que son un poquito incompatibles…

-a quien llamaste lento! –

-pues estoy entrenando contigo, dedúcelo chico – dijo Sai sonriendo

-quita esa estúpida sonrisa fingida de tu aburrida cara y entrenemos de una buena vez – exigió Sasuke

-quito mi sonrisa cuando yo quiera, por lo menos me rio más de dos veces al día, cuanto lo haces tú?... 2 veces al año? –

-te matare –

-me gustaría que lo intentaras – ambos chicos echaban chispas de los ojos, se encontraban en posición de ataque listos para embestir al otro

-supongo que si hicieran alguna prueba de inteligencia reprueban sin siquiera intentarlo – bufo Sakura aburrida – dejen de hacer tanto alboroto y a lo suyo, que en cuanto la tarde caiga Hinata entrenara con ellos –

-donde está Ino? – pregunto Sai preocupado dejando de lado su enojo con el otro peli negro

-arriba, leyendo –

-enserio está leyendo? – pregunto totalmente admirada Hinata

-si, está leyendo, un libro muy grueso, por eso tú te encargaras de ellos – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-bien… amargado vamos a terminar con esto –

-ya era hora payaso – ambos chicos comenzaron de nuevo el entrenamiento, peleando de un lado para otro, los dos eran buenos, pero Sai era mucho más rápido, en algún momento Sakura temió porque el Uchiha se lastimara pero luego de verlo ponerse de pie lo olvido, la lucha siguió así hasta que a los dos huéspedes les ataco el hambre.

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

En una pequeña recepción se podía ver a una preocupada chica pelirroja, caminaba de aquí para allá sin saber qué hacer, todo el día llevaba tratando de localizar a Sasuke y a Naruto, ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar, cosa que era extraño, decir que estaba preocupada era poco, no sabía qué hacer, si llamar a la policía, seguir intentando con el celular del moreno, daban las 7 de la tarde, se había enfadado de seguir intentando, total no era la primera vez que se la gastaban de esa manera, pero si la primera que no avisaban, eso era lo que la tenia nerviosa, ellos avisaban de cualquiera cosa aunque fuera la mas mínima, por enésima vez reviso el consultorio de Sasuke al comprobar que no había nada ni nadie, cerró la puerta un poco triste, se dispuso a cerrar también el consultorio de Naruto, cuando sintió que alguien iba subiendo, no escucho el relajo de siempre, cuando sus dos jefes subían peleando, eran muchas pisadas, muy fuertes, volteo a ver el reloj, las 8:30, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo, puso llave al consultorio y espero

-no hay consultas – anuncio con su monótona voz mientras tomaba algunos papeles sobre el escritorio

-no venimos a consulta – dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo

-entonces a que han venido? – pregunto un poco asustada

-nada, solo queríamos ver el lugar – dijo Juugo con una siniestra sonrisa

-ay, si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Tenten viendo sombríamente a Karin

-q-que es lo que quieren! – grito ella desesperada

-nada de valor querida – Kabuto se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello – solo tenemos algo de sed – halo su cabeza por los cabellos dejando libre su cuello, el cual lamio posesivamente

-de-déjenme ir! – grito

-no lo creo preciosa… tu jefe nos debe una – siseo Juugo mostrando sus afilados colmillos

-que me van hacer! –

-no te va a doler – con la cabeza les hizo señas a los otros dos para que comenzaran su trabajo – no te preocupes, no morirás rápido, será lentamente, claro, sin dolor y estarás vacía al final de todo – Karin observaba aterrorizada como el hombre y la mujer hacían trozos la recepción y rompían las puertas de los consultorios, quería correr, gritar, llorar, pero el miedo la paralizo al ver la fuerza sobrehumana que los tres poseían

-si terminamos con le trabajito de una vez por todas? –

-no seas aguafiestas Tenten – le dijo Juugo – después de todo, no todos los días puedes venir a hacer estas cosas –

-creo que hoy cumpliré tu demanda Tenten, no tengo ánimos de alargar este jueguito, ven, vamos a comer… y Juugo… deja el mensaje – la chica dejo ver sus colmillos mientras se acercaba a Karin, quien solo podía intentar gritar puesto que el miedo la había paralizado y la voz no le salía, Juugo saco una navaja que traía consigo y corto uno de los brazos de la chica, con la sangre que emano se dispuso a dejar su dichoso mensaje, mientras que Kabuto acariciaba el cabello de la chica, lamio por última vez su cuello para después morderlo junto con Tenten, Karin sintió como su vida se le iba, cada vez estaba más débil, de todas sus pesadillas, esta era la peor, morir así, morir a manos de algo que ni ella sabía que aun existía, sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y perdía el conocimiento, a lo lejos escuchaba las palabras de sus verdugos, al parecer estaba felices, sonrió, al menos había compartido algo de la vida de Sasuke… solo un poco, tenía la tonta idea de ser la madre de sus hijos… lastima, ahora ya no podría… no lo haría feliz…

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-que te sucede? –

La noche había caído, el bosque estaba en silencio y las creaturas de la noche salían a pasear, Hinata e Ino salieron a comer, la ultima muy seria y detrás de ellas se fue Sai, Naruto dijo estar muy cansado, así que entro a dormir, Sasuke sentía que algo no estaba bien, no había podido comunicarse con Karin, primero, porque no llevaba celular, segundo porque en esa casa no tenían teléfonos y tercero, el lugar donde se encontraban estaba demasiado alejado de la civilización, decidió que lo mejor era salir a que le diera el aire, su preocupación había llegado al límite, pero extrañamente al escuchar su voz se sintió relajado, esa voz que fácilmente podía volverlo loco, ahora le quitaba la preocupación de encima… era algo extraño que necesitaba respuesta.

-no lo sé… siento que algo está pasando… -

-siempre pasa algo – le contesto – si no pasara nada, todo fuera muy aburrido, incluso cosas malas tienen que pasar –

-como fue que me metí en todo esto – dijo frustrado

-podrías echarle la culpa a Madara, después de todo, el fue el primero… -

-aun no puedo creer que esta casa sea mía… -

-hay muchas otras cosas que son tuyas solo por aceptar tu destino – Sasuke observo como la peli rosa se acostaba en el pasto

-a si? – dirigió su mirada a la chica y sonrió

-ese tipo de cosas no – le reprendió – ustedes los hombre siempre piensas en perversiones, para ustedes siempre es primero su lujuria y después lo demás –

-eso no es cierto! – grito ofendido el peli negro

-creo que no pensabas eso cuando estabas con tu secretaria… - susurro algo…¿enojada?

-con mi secretaria... – ahora comprendía todo, Karin le estaba preocupando, debía ir a la clínica, averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando

(**Sasuke POV**)

-ella es el motivo de tu estúpida preocupación…¿cierto? – me dijo Sakura con evidente enojo – si tanto te preocupa puedo llevarte a verla –

-no… no creo que sea necesario… - estaba mintiendo, estaba nervioso, algo andaba mal con Karin – no!... creo que aceptare tu oferta – vi como se paro del pasto y abrió sus alas, me tendió su mano y yo la acepte, en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos sobrevolando el vasto bosque, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo para contemplarlo, era muy grande, desde arriba se podía ver todo, y era maravilloso, voltee hacia arriba para verla, iba seria, con la vista fija al frente, al parecer no quería hablar, bueno, yo tampoco, el viaje paso sin problemas, en silencio, una que otra indicación de ella solamente y nada mas…

-algo anda mal… - susurro casi llegando a mi consultorio

-de que hablas? – le pregunte, descendimos al asfalto y seguimos el recorrido a pie, su expresión enojada cambio drásticamente a una muy preocupada, una muy parecida al miedo, llegamos a la puerta, estaba hecha trizas y no había ninguna luz, ella entro corriendo y yo sin perder tiempo la seguí, llegamos al último piso, donde estaban los consultorios mío y de Naruto, sin darme cuenta choque con ella, se había parado al final de las escaleras, tenía sus manos cerradas en un puño muy apretado y su mirada denotaba ira, enfoque mi mirada a donde la suya se dirigía y fue entonces que lo vi.

"**El juego ya comenzó, he hecho ya mi movimiento, espero el tuyo…Sakura…"**

Estaba escrito con sangre… un momento!...¿sangre?, voltee a mi derecha pero ella ya no estaba, vi mi alrededor, todo estaba destruido, el escritorio, las ventanas, las computadoras, vi un hilo de sangre en el suelo, lo seguí y llegue a mi consultorio, ahí estaba ella, contemplando algo en mi escritorio, cuando sintió mi presencia volteo a verme con una mirada culpable, busque sus ojos, pero ella los esquivo, se movió hacia un lado y fue entonces que lo vi, sentada detrás del escritorio estaba Karin, sus ojos estaban ausentes de cualquier luz, tenía una triste sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y su cuello tenía unas pequeñas laceraciones, me acerque lentamente y comprobé su estado, estaba fría, no tenia pulso… había muerto….

-vámonos – ordeno Sakura – no hay nada que hacer –

-debo llamar a la policía – apenas susurre, vi como negaba con la cabeza

-harían preguntas y más preguntas, difíciles de contestar, otras imposibles, debemos salir de aquí antes que lleguen – la mire extrañado – acabo de marcar, había un teléfono semi útil en lo que era la recepción –su voz sonaba fría y sin emociones, dedique una última mirada a Karin, cerré sus ojos y di media vuelta

-adiós – le susurre y camine hacia afuera, Sakura ya estaba en la calle esperándome, me tomo por debajo de los hombros y nos elevamos, el trayecto fue más corto que antes, tal vez porque iba pensando en muchas cosas, o porque ella quería llegar lo más pronto posible, sentí como caí de golpe y la vi correr hacia la casa, como pude me incorpore y la seguí, escuchaba arcadas dentro del baño, me pare en el marco y la vi, estaba incada sobre el excusado, estaba vomitando, me preocupe, después de todo soy doctor, me acerque a ella y en vez de ver un vomito normal, vi un liquido rojo dentro del agua, ella se paro, se veía pálida, y sus cabellos estaban opacos, pensé que necesitaría sangre, pero después se desvaneció ante mis ojos, la tome en brazos antes de que chocara contra el frio suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces la lleve escaleras arriba, se veía tan frágil, y pensar que tenía una fuerza endemoniada, me encontré con Hinata, pregunte por la habitación de ella, me guio hasta ahí, entre sigilosamente como un ladrón, a pesar de llevar a la dueña en mis brazos sentía que estaba usurpando su lugar, con cuidado la deje sobre el colchón, le pedí a la pelinegra que me trajera un pañuelo y un recipiente con agua, en cuanto me lo trajo procedí a colocárselo a Sakura en la frente, tenía fiebre y estaba temblando, tal vez el coraje que paso la tenia así, después de todo lo que nos conto, sabemos que no es un vampiro común y corriente, su amiga sigue en el cuarto, amablemente le pido que se valla, bueno, no tan amable, veo el reloj, pasan de las 10, siento mis parpados pesados, no había caído en cuenta del duro entrenamiento que el loco ese nos hizo hacer a Naruto y a mí, busque una silla y me acomode como pude, por alguna extraña razón me era imposible alejarme de ella, era algo más que ese extraño vinculo del guardián y el guerrero, yo lo sabía, era algo mas, los parpados me eran cada vez más pesados, cerré los ojos y después todo fue silencio…

(**Fin Sasuke POV**)

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(**Sakura POV**)

La cabeza me dolía a horrores, sentía una fuerte punzada en el estomago y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, lo último que recuerdo es haber traído al Uchiha de vuelta y después corrí al baño, luego de eso… nada, no supe como fue que llegue a mi cama pero aquí estaba, me senté y algo cayo de mi frente, un pañuelo mojado, lo tome entre mis manos, de pronto sentí otra presencia, voltee a mi derecha y sentado en una silla estaba él, dormido incómodamente en una pequeña silla, sonreí inconscientemente, así parecía no ser el gruñón que conozco, trate incorporarme pero estaba demasiado débil, y me volví a sentar.

-no deberías hacer esfuerzos – me dijo

-pensé que dormías –

-es imposible dormir bien en una silla, además tengo el sueño ligero – se acerco a mí y toco mi frente – al parecer la fiebre bajo –

-fiebre? –

-tenías mucha ayer por la noche, y seguiste así por lo menos hasta la madrugada, me da gusto que hayas retomado tu color, estabas muy pálida –

-supongo que…gracias – susurre

-de nada, después de todo es mi trabajo – vi como se ponía de pie y se disponía a ir

– oye – lo detuve justo frente a la puerta

-que pasa? –

-ella…digo… tu secretaria, era muy importante? – porque demonios pregunte eso!, era una pregunta estúpida y también me dejaba al descubierto… ¿al descubierto? … de que rayos?

-era una parte de mi vida, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, formo parte de ella, aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo, pero además de eso, fue mi amiga y una de las pocas personas que no se alejaron de mi, ella fue… mi primer amor… - tomo el picaporte, lo giro y salió rápidamente de ahí

-su primer amor… - susurre, esa frase me calo hondo, no me lastimo, pero la sentí, era sincera, una de las palabras más sinceras que él me ha dicho – tengo que salir – intente en vano incorporarme, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, volvía a sentarme en la cama a ver por la ventana, paso el tiempo, no sé cuanto exactamente cuándo llamaron a la puerta, era Hinata que me traía algo de comer.

-no bajaste a desayunar y pensé que estabas dormida, después en la comida, Sasuke me dijo que estabas muy débil para bajar, por eso subí - siempre era tan considerada con todos

-gracias Hina-chan – tome la bandeja con el alimento y comencé a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

-ellos ya están entrenando, Uchiha ahora le puso más atención que la vez pasada…¿Qué sucedió anoche Sakura? –

-atacaron Hinata, mataron a su secretaria y destrozaron el lugar – el solo hecho de recordar lo pasado me hacia estremecer, no había visto un acto barbárico de ese tipo… solo era una probada de lo que se venía, y lo que estaba por delante, era peor, mucho peor

-se atrevieron! – grito Hinata ofendida – no puedo creerlo… -

-pues créelo… creo que iré a verlo, me queda una bolsa, supongo que la usare hoy – el pensar la gran distancia que debía viajar me bajaba los ánimos de ir, pero quisiera o no, era necesario visitarlo

-a que hora saldrás? –

-dentro de poco, apenas obscurezca me voy –

-me saludas a Tayuya, hace tiempo que no la veo, y le das las gracias por lo del otro día –

-yo le digo – me sonrió y salió de mi habitación, antes de viajar aun tenía un asunto pendiente, no tenía intensiones de dejar a dos hombres que no se soportan sin indicación alguna, por lo pronto, dormiré un poco mas antes de bajar a verlos, puse la bandeja sobre el piso y casi al instante me dormí.

-_está dormida, no creo que sea prudente despertarla_ –

-_yo te diré si es prudente o no! –_

_-aquí yo soy el médico, y si digo que no debes entrar es porque no debes hacerlo! –_

_-yo opino que no deberían hacer ruido, la van a despertar! –_

_-este idiota no me va impedir que entre a verla –_

_-a quien llamaste idiota! –_

-idiotas… - pasaron cerca de 2 horas, en las que plácidamente dormí, hasta que escuche unos ruidos molestos, no eran más que Sasuke y Sai insultándose como todo el tiempo, me levante lentamente y fui hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí, los encontré tirados en el piso pretendiendo pelear – me despertaron par de imbéciles… espero que la próxima vez hagan su teatrito en otro lugar – dije con fastidio y me fui con dirección a la cocina, tome la ultima bolsita roja y comencé a beberla, esta vez sin preocuparme que alguien llegara a verme

-como te sientes? – voltee al bastidor y ahí parado estaba Sasuke, mallugado y con la camisa empolvada, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban fuera de lugar, no pude evitar voltear a verlo y él se dio cuenta – cobro por ver – me dijo sínicamente

-eso quisieras – respondí yo con falso enojo

-ya dime como te sientes –

-estoy bien, gracias – deje la bolsa vacía sobre la barra y fui a la puerta – hare un largo viaje –

-a donde! – era de esperarse que Sai estuviera ahí, entro de repente a la cocina, me dieron ganas de golpearlo pero me detuve

-voy a verlo –

-es muy lejos, estás segura? –

-tengo que hacerlo – dije tajante

-pero… -

-si no es mucha mi indiscreción… ¿a quién iras a ver? – me pregunto Sasuke

-a Itachi – abrí la puerta – quiero que se mantengan como personas civilizadas, le he dado algunas instrucciones a Hinata, nos vemos en 3 días – salí a la noche obscura y me eleve por los aires, tenía un destino fijo.

(**Fin POV**)

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**De corazón espero qe les halla agradado, eaam gracias a qienes lo leen**

**setsuna17, gracias! ^^, espero qe este cap te guste, espero un review tuyo siempre me subes el animo ^^**

…**aparecerá un nuevo personaje, una jovencita muy parecida a Hinata qe entrara en la vida de la "pareja" ya veremos qe sucede xD, **

**Z: sii, parecída a Hina-chan, pero con un carácter muy diferente… estamos pensando en ella y otra, pero es mas tentador la primera**

**See es mas tentador, un datoo mas, Sakura comenzara una faceta obscura y además luchara contra sentimientos q enaceran dentro de ella para con el azabache, e igualmente este para con ella.**

**Z: será una relación complicada, pero con un lindo final, dioos…ando de cursi, pero asi será, despues de varias muchas complicaciones **

**Sip, pero bueno, les mandamos saludos Z y yo los qeremoos!**

**Atte:**

_**Shasad Naoko**_


End file.
